


Agent Felicity Coulson

by meganshipseverything



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. AU from 2×10, Arrow AU from 3×1, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganshipseverything/pseuds/meganshipseverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's father comes to town, and he needs her help. The only problem? Her father is Phil Coulson, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., and he's brought his whole team with him.</p><p>I suck at summary's! I swear its better then it sounds!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is my first ever fan-fic so im kinda nervous about posting it! Please let me know what you thought ;)

Today started like any other saturday. I actually had a lie in and got on with some of the house work that I've been putting off all week. I didn't have to be at the foundry until five, so I decided on doing some shopping.

I was just about to leave the house when my phone starts to ring. I answer assuming its just Ray with a question about the A.T.O.M. suit. 

"Hello."

"She answers my calls!" Comes a voice I know only too well.

I curse myself for not checking my caller I.D., a mistake I won't be making again any time soon.

"Hi dad." I say, trying to hide the annoyance in my voice.

I guess it didn't work.

"You could sound a little bit more happier! Although im assuming you only answered by accident? Would it be too much for you to actually except my calls. On purpose! "

"I know, im sorry. Can I call you back later? Im in the middle of something at the moment."

"Really? Because it looks like your just standing outside your front door, letting all of the heat out."

"What?!"

My head shoots up as I look for some kind of camera. Ha, if only! Instead I find my dad leaning against the side of a black SUV, with a rather large group of people standing akwardly a few feet away.

I sigh loudly and hang up my phone. There goes my shopping trip.

Dad starts walking towards me, but he looks really tired, so I decide to go easy on him.

He wraps me up in a quick hug.

"They dont know your my daughter" he whispers in my ear as he pulls away.

I give him a quick nod, and he waves the rest of his team over.

When everyone comes over, I clap my hands together and put on my best S.H.I.E.L.D. persona.

"So director Coulson. What can I do for you this time?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds out what her father wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know, im not always up to date with agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. so its not always gona be canon. Oh and trip lives!

I usher everyone inside and close the door. I take a deep breath and try to focus . The only people in the room I recognise are dad and May, the rest are strangers. But I know if dad and May trust them then I can too. Time to stop being vice president felicity smoak and become Felicity Coulson, former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. 

"So" I say, "What is so important that I now have...." I pause and do a quick head count, " 6 S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in my living room?"

"We need to borrow your house." May says calmly.

"What?!"

"Only temporarily." Dad ads quickly. 

"And why would that be, exacly?" My loud voice is beginning to creep in now.

I should have known he wants something! He only ever visits when he wants something.

"We have an agent going undercover, and we need a base of operations." May says.

"Why dont you just use the bus?" I ask.

The other agents in the room, that I don't know, look a bit shocked that I know about the not so super secret plane.

"We need somewhere close by, and starling doesn't exacly have many empty fields where we can park a huge plane." Says a short brunette. "Oh, and im Skye by the way,"

I nod in her direction and give her a brief smile. She seems nice enough, but im currently pissed at my dad.

"Please" dad says as he steps forward and places his hand on my shoulder, like he used to do before he left. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch the confused looks that pass between Skye and the rest of her team.

I look into dad's eyes, and feel my resolve start to crack.

"Okay" I sigh.

"Thank you." He says as he flashes me a grin all too similar to my own.

I'm still slighly annoyed at him however, so I turn away from him and look at his team.

"Hi, I'm Felicity Smoak." I say.

They all introduce themselves. Besides Skye, there's a very tall women called Bobbi, a young British woman called Gemma ("but everyone calls me Simmons.") And a good looking black man called trip.

"The rest of the team are still on the bus." Says Bobbi.

"The rest of the team?" I breathe.

I look around my modest sized house and sigh.

"If anyone touches my computers, I will kill you." I say calmly.

They all look a bit shocked at that, except Skye.

"Oh, I think were gona be good friends." She says with a smirk.

"Hacker?" I ask.

"You could say that."

"What's your handle."

"I never had one, I was part of the rising tide. You?"

"Me? Oh, I used to be knowns as the Oracle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! I was literally grinning like an idiot all day after reading your lovely comments! Completely made me day Xxx And I've taken on board some of your advice and am probably gona either make it third person, or diffrent p.o.v. let me know what sounds best!
> 
> im gona try and post weekly from now on ;) 
> 
> P.S. did you like my batman reference? I couldn't help myself! Lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson learns some news regarding Felicity, and isn't very happy with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! I've tried writing in the third person so let me know what you think!

Skye's mouth, quite , literally fell open.  
"But you can't be the Oracle, your too young! I mean you would have been ,what, 15 when you hacked into NASA!"  
"I was 14 actually." Felicity replies, trying not to smile. She's not a vain girl, but its nice for her to get some recognition. And she would be lieing is she said she wasn't enjoying it.  
"Unbelievable." Skye mutters.  
Coulson has to supress an eye roll. He only knew his daughtet used to be the Oracle, because she once ket it slip during one of her rambles. Suffice to say, he wasn't pleased.  
May looks at him knowingly. Sometimes it really annoys him how well she knows him, especially when it came to his daughter.  
"Anyway" he says, trying to changd the subject "if you want to go and book a hotel, I'll pay for it".   
"That wont be necessary". Felicity replies.  
"What won't be necessary, you booking a hotel, or me paying for it?"   
"Both."  
"What, you want to stay here, with all of us here?" Coulson asks confused.  
Felicity smiles innocently at him, knowing she's about to really annoy him, even more so knowing that he can't react becausr as far as his team knows, she's just a C.I.  
"No, I'll just stay at my boyfriends, im there most nights anyway."   
A dark look passes over Coulsons face.  
"Boyfriend?" He says with a strained voice. He does not like the thought of his baby girl doing..... things!  
"Yep" she says as she obnoxiously pops the p.  
Oh, she's enjoying this.  
Felicity turns towards Skye and the others. Skye still looks abit dazed, and the rest of the team look impressed that she's managed to impress Skye. They might not know who she is, but if Skye's impressed with her, then she must be good.  
"I only have 2 rooms, so I hope your all cosy with each other" Felicity says. She then realises what she just said could be taken the wrong way, and is about to go into a long ramble, when May places a hand on her shoulder, knowing exacly what she's about to do.  
Bobbi looks at the both of them, and at Coulson who still looks mildly disgusted. Somethings not right, she thinks. They seem to know each other too well. She decides to do some snooping later.  
Felicity's just about to give everyone a run down of the place when there's a knock at the door.   
Everyone tenses, and Felicity has to remind her self that these are all trained killers, well all except Simmons.  
She tells everyone to relax, its probably just the parcel she ordered last week. She walks over to the door, and opens it.  
She is then pushed against the nearest wall, and gets a knee weakening snog from her boyfriend.  
"God I missed you." He breathes, after finally coming up for air.  
Felicity's just about to say something when someone clears their throat.   
"Well this is akward." Tripp says.  
Her boyfriend jumps backwards. He would have usually have noticed them straight away, but he was a bit preoccupied with Felicity.  
Felicity is blushing a little as she catches her breath.  
"Um, guys this is Oliver."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? You guys didn't think I would make Ray her boyfriend did you? ;)


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Coulson talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that this takes place a couple of years after season 3 of arrow, also have you seen the new trailer! Im still smiling! Lol ;)

They all stand there akwardly for a couple of moments. Felicity finally breakes the silence.

"Uh, Oliver. Do you temember when I told you I had a couple of run-ins with S.H.I.E.L.D. when I was younger?" 

Oliver nods slowly.

"Well these are a couple of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and their commendering my house for a couple of weeks." She says calmly, like this is just an average Saturday, which it kinda is. "So I'm gona be staying with you and Thea for a bit, is that okay?"

Again, Oliver just nods slowly.

"Felicity!" Coulson shouts. "Can I speak with you please?"

Felicity looks at her father, who looks angrily at her and Oliver. Especially Oliver.

"Sure."

He leads Felicity into her bedroom, and closes the door.

"What the hell was that?" He says with a pained voice.

"What do you mean?" Felicity asks, even though she knows exactly what's bothering him.

"You just told a civillian who we are! What part of secret organisation don't you understand?"

"Well I'm sorry if I don't want to lie to my boyfriend! Unlike you and mum, I actually tell my partner my secrets! "

"That's not fair."

"Isn't it? You left when I was I was nine, and we didn't know why!"

"You were in danger!"

"You still could have told us! Instead you left, and I spent the next 7 years thinking you hated me! And then when I turned 16, you just showed up! Out of nowhere. "

"At least I explained why I had to leave."

"7 years too late! You know I've tried really hard to get to know you and repair our relationship, hell I even joined S.H.I.E.L.D. , but you always kept your distance from me!"

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I've been trying really hard to get our relationship back to what it was before I left over these past couple of years."

"It shouldn't have taken you dieing for you to do that."

"Please felicity, allmI'm asking for is one more chance. Please. "

Felicity looks into her father's eyes. She knows he's changed, but can she forgive him for all he's done?

"I'll try." She whispers. 

!?!?!?!?!?!?

Oliver had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. He stood there watching the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, who also looked uncomfortable. Well all of them except May, who was glaring at Oliver. 

She'd heard about Oliver Queen, and she wasn't pleased that he was dating the closest thing she had to a daughtet.

After a couple of more akward minutes, Felicity and Coulson walk back in.

She looks like she'd been crying.

"I'll be back later to pick up some stuff, me and Oliver have some place we need to be." 

She gives everyone a quick nod, and all but drags Oliver out of her house.

 

They both sit down in her car.

"I think you've got some explaingbto do." Oliver says.

"This is gona be fun" Felicity mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity talk.
> 
> Bobbi discovers something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry im late posting but I went camping for the week, and no wifi! Lol I hope you like this chapter!

20 minutes later, and they were both sitting in the foundry. Roy, diggle and Laurel weren't coming in until later, so they had plenty of time to discuss felicity's 'guests'.

Oliver looked at her expectantly. 

"Okay, so this is actually a long story, but I'll give you the shortened version, and you can ask questions at the end, okay?" Felicity says.

Oliver nods, he knows Felicity doesn't like talking about her past, so he doesn't want to push her, but he also wants to know why she has 6 trained killers in her house. She has mentioned before about getting mixed up with S.H.I.E.L.D., but only because she hacked into their 'secure' files. He had a funny feeling that there's more to that story....

"When I was nine, my dad left. No explanation, nothing. 7 years later, he shows up. He said that his cover was burned and that we were all in danger. You see my father was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. We didn't know he was an agent though. Dont ask me how I didn't know, or how my mother, his own wife, didn't know, because that is another long story.

So basically, he waltzed back into our lives. My mother didn't want anything to do with him, but I did. We were so close before he left, and I wanted nothing more then to get that back. But I was wrong. Because my father had changed, a lot. I dont know what happened, but he wasn't the kind caring man that I grew up with.

When I was 18, I decided to give our relationship one last try. I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. as a computer analyst. I was good too. However, our relationship didn't change. Don't get me wrong I made a lot of friends. May more or less adopted me, Natasha kept trying to set me up on dates, and Clint was, well Clint.

But after 2 years I had enough. I packed up and left. I changed my name from Coulson to Smoak, and accepted the job at Queen consolidated. 

A couple of years ago, dad was in an accident that changed his perspective on life, or so I'm told. Since then he's tried to get our relationship back, but as you may have noticed, I've been a bit resistant, and the rest you know."

Oliver waits until she's finished, then comes over to her slowly. He wipes away the tears she didn't know whe had and hugges her tight.

"Thank you for telling me" he says as he kisses her forehead. 

"You're not mad I didn't tell you?" She mumbles into his chest.

"If anyone can understand about not wanting to talk about their past it's me."

She hugs him tighter at that.

"I just have one question though."

"Just one?"

"For now, the rest can wait. Why are their 6 agents in your house? I mean I know you used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. but I thought leaving them would cut all of the ties you had with the company."

Felicity sighs and pulls away slightly, so she can talk to his face insted of his chest.

"It would have. But the man I was talking to earlier, was my dad. And he's sort of the director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Tripp and Skye were currently arguing over who got the spare bedroom, and who would sleep on the couch.

"Your smaller, so you don't need as much room!"

"I have back issues!"

"Do you?"

"No, but I could!"

"I believe that tripp had won that argument, Skye" Gemma says from the kitchen.

Skye shots Tripp a death stare, while he stands there looking smug.

"I hate to break it to you guys, but me and May are getting the two bedrooms." Coulson says as he walks into the room. He's looking at the pictures on the wall, trying not to smile too much. His daughter was truly beautiful, he thought. 

"Why?" Tripp and Skye say simultaneously. 

"Um, because I'm the director, and May gets cranky when she doesn't have a good nights sleep." Coulson retorts. 

"I do not." May grumbles for her seat in the corner.

He's just about to reply, when Bobbi comes from the aforementioned bedroom carrying a box.

"What are you doing with Felicity's things?" May asks, standing up. She has a bad feeling about this. 

"Oh, I was just wondering when or if Coulson was going to tell us that we were staying in his daughter's house?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone learns something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm posting a little earlier this week, but enjoy!

"Oh, your daughter. Well that's lovely." Jemma says after a few minutes of complete silence.

Tripp looks slightly dazed, Skye looks shocked and May looks angry. As much as she trusts her team, she's not sure they would all he able to endure torture, so the less they knew about Felicity, the safer she is.

Coulson has closed his eyes, like he's fighting a headache. 

"What made you think you had the right to go through her things?" Coulson asks quietly. 

"I knew something was up, so I investigated. I found a box full of old photos in Felicity's wardrobe, if that's even her name" Bobbi retorts. 

"You had NO right to search through her things. We are guests in her home. And yes that is her real name, her mother changed her surname back to Smoak when we divorced." Coulson gestures towards the box. "Can I have a look inside please."

Bobbi slowly hands over the old paper box.

Coulson opens the lid and smiles fondly at its contents. Its full of old photos. Some decades old, some only a few years. Its also full of old birthday and Hanukkah cards. 

He picks up one of the older pictures. On it is a much younger Phil holding Felicity when she was 3 hours old. He's never looked so happy in all his life.

"You need to understand that I will do anything to protect her. And I do trust you all. But I've always tried to hide the fact that she's my daughter, especially now that im the director. It puts her in even more danger then before. I was planning on telling you. I just intended to tell you when we left Starling".

"And if any of you tell anyone about Felicity, I will kill you" May says angrily. She thought it was a bad idea to introduce the team to Felicity, but Coulson over ruled her.

"Death threats aside" Skye says looking warily at May "I can understand why you didn't tell us. However I am looking forward to getting to know what you was like as a dad".

"That might not be a good idea" Coulson says slowly.

"Why? You afraid your reputation is going to be ruined if we can picture you in a mini van instead of Lola?" Skye teases.

"Because I left her and her mother when she was 9". Coulson says quickly. He knows how Skye feels about parents who leave their children. Even though she now knows that she was taken from her psycho father, she still grew up thinking she was left by her parents, and she's always been very vocal about her opinion on parents who abandon children.

Skye looks upset and angry. She can't console the thought of Coulson leaving his daughter. But she now understands how Felicity could easily pretend that Coulson wasn't her father.

"It's a long story, and I will tell you it eventually" Coulson says to everyone, but is looking directly at Skye.

"We all have our secrets right." Tripp says trying to make the situation less akward.

Everyone nods at that.

"Im sorry, sir. I just don't like being mislead. It goes against my training" Bobbi says.

"That's why your such a good agent. I believe you can inform everyone  
else on me and Felicitys' relationship when you go to pick them up from the bus?" Coulson says to Simmons. 

Jemma takes this as her queue, and leaves the house to go pick up Mac and the others.

'This is going to be a REALLY interesting mission' Skye thinks as she goes to try and hack into Felicity's computer.

?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

"That was your father?" Oliver looks very scared all of a sudden. Felicity notices. 

"Oliver why do you look scared?"

"Well I didn't make a very good first impression did i?"

Felicity starts laughing hysterically at his face.

"It's not funny! I love you, and I intend to spend the rest of my life with you, so I need your father to like me! I mean Donna loves me, so im already half way there but still..."

Felicity pulls herself together, and kisses Oliver.

"What was that for?" Oliver asks. 

"For saying something very romantic. And did you just not hear the story I told you? I really don't care what he thinks." Felicity reassures him.

Oliver mumbles something along the lines of 'but I want one father to actually like me'.

Felicity just laughs some more, and continues to kiss him.

"I thought we had a no PDA in the foundry rule?" Roy says as he walks down the stairs, followed by Diggle, Laurel and Sara.

Oliver groans as Felicity pulls away.

"Actually that rule was for you and Thea" Felicity says with a grin.

She notices Sara and goes over to give her a hug.

"Hey Sara, I didn't know you were coming back?"

"Neither did I. I got an assignment from the League last night, so I was on the first flight out this morning."

"What assignment?"

"That's why im here actually. Do you know anything about a HYDRA group set up in Starling?"

'That's why dad's in town' Felicity thinks.

"I've heard something. What does the League want with HYDRA?"

"With HYDRA as a whole, nothing. But this one group in Starling has something Ras wants, don't ask me what because I don't know. All I know is I've got to get into their base of operations and plug this USB into the main computer" Sara says as she hands Felicity the USB. 

"How do you know about HYDRA being in Starling?" Diggle asks Felicity.

"I'm really fed up with having to repeat this story" Felicity mumbles. 

After she's done repeating everything she just told Oliver, everyone just stares at her.

"What?" She asks.

"Do you know the avengers?" Roy blurts out, which earns him an unamused glare from Oliver. 

"Yep. Tony keeps trying to get me to work for Stark Industries, Bruce is my go to guy if I need some help with anything science related, Steve is just adorable, Thor calls my Lady Felicity which is nice, Natasha is always trying to set me up, and I dated Clint for a while." 

"You dated Hawkeye?" Diggle asks, even he's getting excited.  
"What digg said" Oliver growls.

Felicity just rolls her eyes, and looks at Sara and Laurel, who are both nodding their heads approvingly.

"How many vigilante/heroes do you know exacly?" Laurel asks.

"Um, alot".

"That's my girl" Sara says.

Felicity, Sara and Laurel all turn towards the boys and start laughing. Roy and Diggle look starstruck, and Oliver looks angry.

"What's wrong Ollie? Did you think you were her first archer?" Laurel says which makes Sara and Felicity laugh even more. 

Oliver just glares at Laurel.

"Well as much as I'm enjoying this, I need to go home and grab some stuff. I'll be back in an hour, don't go out before I'm back" Felicity says as she kisses Oliver on the cheek and heads out of Verdant. 

"Only Felicity" Dig says after she's gone.

"Only Felicity" Oliver repeats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed I seem to go into denial everytime onecof my favorite characters die, so for arguments sake, imagine Sara did something cool and ninja-y and caught the arrows Thea shot at her, and because she didn't die, none of the crap with Ras and the League of Assasins happened!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets all of Team S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I know Felicity knowing the avengers doesn't really fit into the time line very well, I jusy really wanted to do it! Lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

"I can't believe Coulson has a daughter" Hunter says for the hundreth time.

Jemma had already told them about Felicity, and she was currently driving Hunter, Mac and Fitz back to Felicitys' house. 

"Really, I don't see why it's so hard for you to grasp the idea of Coulson having a life before S.H.I.E.L.D." Gemma says.

"I dunno, you can almost imagine Coulson being born right into S.H.I.E.L.D. and being trained in nappies" 

Simmons doesn't bother answering Hunter. 

"What's she like then?" Fitz asks from the back of the car.

"Petite, blonde, pretty and by the sounds if it, very intelligent."

"What do you mean 'by the sounds of it'? Mac asks.

"Well she was talking to Skye, and she used to be this big time hacker called Oracle. I don't know who she is, but Skye seemed star struck"

"ORACLE!" Fitz shouts loudly in Jemma's ear, causing her to swerve the car slightly. 

"FITZ!" They all shout.

"Sorry. I just can't believe Coulsons daughter is THE Oracle."

"How do you know her?" Mac asks.

"Well if the rumours are correct, she once hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. and replaced all of the files, including the top secret ones, with pictures of kittens. Then 2 days later, she hacked back into S.H.I.E.L.D. and put all of the files back!" 

Hunter and Mac stare at each other then they both start laughing loudly. 

"I can't wait to meet this girl." Mac says after he pulls himself together.

"Wait, how do you know this and I don't?" Hunter asks Fitz.

"Well, as you can imagine, S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't particularly want everyone to know that they'd been hacked so easily, so they kept a lid on it. I only know cause I took a computer engineering course, and my tutor told me. He said that S.H.I.E.L.D. still doesn't know how she got in!"

"Amazing" Jemma says "I can now see why Skye was so starstrucked".

"I have a funny feeling that this is going to be a mission to remember" Mac says as they pull up to Felicitys house.

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Felicity knocks at her door. May opens the door a few moments later.

"Why are you knocking your door? Its your house" May asks.

"I know, I just didn't want to be accidently shot at" Felicity says.

"Fair enough".

Felicity walks into her living room and finds everyone straing at her.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

Jemma and Bobbi look away and stare at the floor, while everyone else continues to look at Felicity. Just then Coulson walks into the room. He notices everyone staring at Felicity and her confused look. He decides to explain.

"They found out that you were my daughter" Coulson says.

"Oh! Wait how did they found out?"

Bobbi clears her throat. And Felicity turns her attention towards her.

"I found a box full of pictures of you and Coulson when you were a child, and I put the pieces together" Bobbi says calmly, even though inside she's slightly worried about what Felicitys reaction will be. Skye's told her enough to know that you don't mess with the infamous Oracle, unless you want her to hack into every electronical device you have.

Felicity stands there quietly, and you can almost see the realisation hitting her.

"Do you mean the box that was at the back of my wardrobe, under several other boxes?" Felicity says, her loud voice starting to come through.

May sits back in her chair and waits for the inevitable. After all she did train Felicity in the art of intimidation, and she was always very good at it.

"Yes." Bobbi says calmly.

"How dare you go through my personal belongings." Felicity all but growls as she walks towards Bobbi.

Everyone except May and Coulson look shocked and slightly terrified. They know to never underestimate Felicity, it's a mistake you never make twice. 

"I don't like being lied to." Bobbi says trying to calm herself down. For goodness sake! She's a trained killer, a tiny blonde shouldn't be intimidating her!

Felicity smirks at her and turns away slowly so she's facing Mac, Hunter and Fitz. 

"Hi im Felicity." She says brightly startling Fitz so much that he actually jumps out of his chair a little. "Though you probably already know that. " she adds.

They all nod quickly. 

Felicity then turns towards her father.

"Im assuming your here because of the Hydra cell in Starling?"

"How do you know about that?" Coulson asks.

"Uh, a friend told me." She says, kicking herself for not coming up with a better excuse. 

"A friend?" Coulson deadpans.

"Yep."

May looks at her with that stare that'll make you spill your life secrets. "What aren't you telling us Fliss?" She asks, getting out her old nickname.

Felicity stops and thinks about it, she decides to go with the 'what the hell' approach.

"My friend who's part of the league of assasins has come into town with a mission from the demons head himself to infiltrate the hydra base in Starling and to gather information from their main computer" Felicity says quickly.

"WHAT?!?" May and Coulson shout simultaneously. 

"Seriously the league of assassins? Who the hell are they? And if you tell me their a league made up of assassins, I'm just gonna go ahead and say Worst. Name. Ever. " Skye says with a grin on her face.

"That's what I said!" Felicity shouts and walks over to Skye and gives her a fist bump.

"Felicity, what have you gotten yourself into" May growls.

"Oh relax! Working with the arrow means you keep intresting company....." Felicity closes her mouth quickly, she wasn't supposed to say that.

"The Arrow!! Well I guess you always did have a type!" Coulson yells.

"Okay, can we just talk about this later. In private" Felicity asks.

Coulson just continues to stare angrily at her.

"So, anyone care to tell me what the plan is?" Felicity asks to no one in particular. 

"I'm going to go in undercover" Mac says from his chair in the corner.

"Isn't that risky? I mean S.H.I.E.L.D. is a small operation now, and chances are they're going to know who you are." Felicity says. 

Jemma and Fitz exchange a quick glance, but Felicity catches it.

"What?" She asks them.

"Well we may have already had this discussion." Fitz mumbles.

"And we decided that the risk is worth it, if we can get the information we need." Coulson adds.

"What information is so important that you'd risk one of your own?"

Everyone looked straight at Skye.

She sighs and looks at Felicity in the eye. "The information is for me. I have, um, a sort of power..."

"What type of power." Felicity asks, not at all shaken.

"Um, I can create earthquakes" she says quietly, shocked that Felicity doesn't seem the least bit shaken. 

"That's cool."

At everyone's confused looks she adds "Not that that isn't impressive though! I just mean my ex boyfriend can run so fast, he can time travel. So I've kinda seen it all."

"What!" Skye sputters.

"If you want I can contact his team and they can help you understand your powers, though be warned Cisco will give you a name!" 

After a couple of minutes Skye pulls herself together. "Yeah I'd really appreciate that."

"Don't mention it." Felicity says with a smile.

Everyone sits there staring at Felicity.

"Were gona need to have a long talk about what you've been doing these past couple of years." May says quietly. 

"We still need to infiltrate the hydra base though, right?" Tripp asks, he's seriously confused.

"We still need the information on where the other devices are." Mac says.

"What devices? Wait! I don't want to know!" Felicity says. "But I might be able to offer you some help."

"What do you mean." May asks.

"Well seems as there's a chance that they know who Mac is, I could go undercover for you? Afer all I already have an old S.H.I.E.L.D. persona."

"No!" May and Coulson say at the same time.

"Why not! I've done stuff WAY more dangerous then that before!"

"What would that be exacly?" May asks calmly.

"Uh...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> Question: Do you think I should introduce the avengers to this story?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team arrow meets team S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I completely missed last weeks update! I had technical difficulties and I learnt that I am not like felicity, and that I cannot actually fix a tablet..... Anyway I hope you enjoy!

"What's taking Felicity so long?" Oliver mumbles under his breath.

"Chill man, she's probably just talking to her dad. He's probably trying to convince her that she can do better than you" Diggle says.

"Thanks for that Dig" Oliver says sarcastically. 

"No problem." 

"Why don't we just go out and stop by her place on the way?" Roy suggests.

"You can't. You know how much Felicity hates it when we go out and she isn't here to run coms" Laurel adds. 

"Well, why don't we just go out later. I mean it's been pretty quiet around here lately, and besides Felicity might want want some back up." Roy says innocently. 

"You just want to meet Felicity's dad." Sara says bluntly.

"Can you blame me? I mean meeting Donna was awesome. And I kinda wanna kick his ass for leaving Felicity." Roy says protectively. 

"Really?" Laurel deadpans.

"Yes! He left her when she was a kid. I know what that's like and trust me it does a number on you." Roy says sadly.

"I agree with you." Diggle says surprising everyone. "What? He hurt Felicity. Nobody hurts Felicity." He says protectively. 

"Trust me he's scarier then he sounds." Oliver grumbles. 

"So it's decided! Were gona go see what Felicity's dad is like, and if we don't like him, were gona go all 'you have failed Felicity' on him." Roy says.

"How do you come up with these things?" Laurel asks.

"It's a gift." He calls over his shoulder as he makes his way up the stairs. "You coming or not?"

"Felicity is gona kill us." Sara says as they all make there way out of the foundry. 

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

"Um, figure of speech?" Felicity says weakly. 

"You always were a terrible lier, Fliss" May says quietly. 

"Spill it Felicity." Coulson says.

"Fine! Working with the Arrow may have occasionally included doing some undercover work. And before you say anything it was my choice and I always had people I trust watching my back." Felicity says.

"I'm going to kill him." May says casually. 

"Just because the hawkeye wannabe let you do something dangerous, sure as hell doesn't mean that I'll he letting you go undercover at a Hydra base!" Coulson shouts.

"First of all, please do NOT call Oliver a hawkeye wannabe infront of him, cause that's gona open a whole new can of worms that I just cannot handle at the moment."

"Oliver! As in Oliver Queen, your boyfriend, is the Arrow!" Coulson shouts, not that he's that surprised. Oliver Queen was on the short list of people who could be the Arrow. 

"What! Oliver isn't the Arrow!" Felicity says quickly.

"You kinda just said he was." Skye chips in.

"What, I didn't....." Felicity falls silent as she replays the conversation over in her head. "Oh he's gona kill me." She mutters.

Just then Oliver, his timing as good as usual, comes bursting through the front door, followed by the whole of team Arrow.

"Seriously guys, timing!" Felicity says exasperated. 

"Told you it was a bad idea." Sara tells no one inperticular. 

"Let me guess, the blonde or the brunette is the canary, the short guy is the red Arrow, Oliver is obviously the Arrow, and the black guy is the guy that for some reason only wears a ski mask. Seriously dude, you deserve a costume." Tripp says.

Several replies come at once.

"I'm not getting a costume."

"I'm actually called Arsenal."

"I'm the canary."

"I'm in training to become the Black canary."

"How the hell so you know that I'm the Arrow!"

Felicity decideds to focus on Oliver's response. 

"Sorry, that was my bad." She says.

Oliver turns and looks at her dead in the eye. 

Deciding to deal with that later, Felicity turns to Sara.

"I have a plan. As I already have a S.H.I.E.L.D. persona in place, I can go undercover in the Hydra facility and get you your information. I can also get my dad the information he wants, and I can also hopefully help to shut down the base, or just damage it, either way it's a win-win situation."

"Are you sure? That's a very dangerous thing to do." Sara asks concerned. 

"It's my life, my choice. Besides its safer then any of you going in."

"It sounds like a good plan, we'll have to work out some of the finer details but it should work." Laurel adds. 

"No!" Coulsdon shouts. 

"What?" Felicity turns to him surprised. 

"You are not going in Felicity! Aren't you going to say anything!" He turns and glares angrily at Oliver who looks angry himself.

Oliver looks at Felicity, getting ready to tell her that this is too dangerous and that she isn't going, but then he looks at her eyes. He knows that she's going to go in wether he likes it or not. Felicity is very stubborn and he knows that nothing he says is going to stop her.

He sighs deeply and turns to Coulson. 

"Believe me when I say that I am not happy with this plan. But I know better then to go against what Felicity says. Besides, it is a good plan, and she'll have backup."

If looks could kill Oliver would be dead. Wether it was May or Coulson that killed him, you would never know.

"No! I'm not allowing it." Coulson says, then winces. Bad choice of words. 

"Your not allowing it! You have NO right to come into my life and tell me what I can and cannot do! You lost that right a long time a go." Felicity hisses. "I am going to go in undercover, wether you want me to get the information you want or not is up to you. However there is an evil organisation is our city and we are going to deal with it. Now I'll call you tomorrow, but for now goodnight." Felicty says as she marches out of her house.

Diggle and Roy shot Coulson dirty looks.

"I don't care if yoy are her father, you hurt her again and we will come after you." Roy growls.

Everyone leaves. Everyone that is, except Oliver.

"I think you underestimate your daughter." He says quietly before he leaves.

"Well that went well." Hunter says.

"Just, everyone get some rest. We'll revisit this in the morning." Coulson says quietly as he makes his way to Felicity's bedroom. 

"Wait. Where the are we supposed to sleep?" Hunter and Mac say simultaneously. 

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Felicity makes it all the way to her car before she brakes down. She is suddenly crushed into a bare hug by several different people. 

"I'm sorry." She mumbles into digs chest.

They all pull back and look at her. 

"What have you possibly got to be sorry about?" Diggle asks.

"I acted rashly, I know. I can't help it! He just pushes my buttons you know! I act like this big, tough, strong woman and then I break down crying." She says as she attempts to wipe her tears away.

"Hey." Oliver says as he lifts her chin up. "You have nothing to apologise for. We may not know the whole story, but you have every right to shout at your father. And you are one of the strongest people I know. Just because you actually know how to express emotion does not make you weak."

"I can kick his ass for you if you want?" Roy asks hopefully. 

Felicity starts laughing, and soon there all laughing.

"Thanks guys." Felicity whispers. 

They all smile at her. She means so much to all of them. She's a baby sister, an older sister, a best friend, and the love of his life. One thing is clear. They're her family now.

!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"You shouldn't really be spying on them." May says.

"I know. I'm just happy that she found herself a new family." Coulson says as he watches his daughter and her friends drive away laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you thought ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter, I don't know why.... let me know what you think ;)

"Morning" Felicity mumbles into Oliver's chest.

"Morning hun" Oliver says, truth is he'd been awake for a while, but he didn't get up because he was watching her sleep. Something he won't tell her because last time she woke up and Oliver was watching her, she teased him for a month.

"How did you sleep" he asks.

"I had several dreams, all of which included hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D. again and replacing all the files with all the embarrassing pictures of my dad. Not that I have that many embarrassing pictures of him. Or many pictures of him at all." she mumbles, still not completely awake.

Oliver lets out a soft chuckle as he pulls Felicity closer to him.

"I really appreciate you not freaking out about me wanting to go undercover at Hydra."

"Well I'm not happy that your going to do it. In fact I'm still probably going to try and convince you not to go. However I decided against arguing with you about this in front of your dad and his team."

"Thank you" she says as she leans up and gives him a kiss. After she pulls away she adds, "But I am going in whether you like it or not, and arguing with me won't make a difference."

Oliver lets out a frustrated groan. "I know. But your having some type of back up. I don't know what or how, but you are NOT going in alone. Okay?"

"Okay." She says as she goes back to kissing him.

Several minutes later, there's a knock at their bedroom door.

"Remind me again why we aren't at your place?" 

Oliver whispers as he reluctantly pulls away.

"Because my house is currently filled with spies." 

"Oh yeah.... What is it speedy?"

"Are you all clothed? I need to come in and I don't think there's enough therapy in the world for my to deal with you not being clothed." Comes the reply from behind the door.

"Were descent." Felicity shouts back, smiling as Oliver mutters 'Sadly.'

Thea opens the door and sticks her head in.

"Felicity I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need to go shopping, like now!"

"Seriously!" Oliver says exasperated. 

"Yeah! I was trying my dress on for Diggle and Lyla's wedding and I accidentally spilled coffee over it!"

"What was you doing drinking coffee with your dress on?" Felicity asks.

"I was trying to multi task okay!"

"Speedy, the wedding's not until next month, you've got plenty of time."

Felicity and Thea both turn and look at him like he's lost his mind. He notices their expression. "What?"

"It's a good thing your pretty." Felicity says as she leans over and kisses him quickly before jumping out of bed. "I'll be ready in ten." She tells Thea.

She nods and the leave the room. 

"Do you have to go?" Oliver asks pathetically. 

Felicity shots him a smile as she quickly gets dress. After all the drama yesterday, she forgot to pick up spare clothes, so she just puts on the spare outfit she keeps at Oliver's. She fixes her hair into her classic ponytail, quickly adds some make up and slips on a pair of shoes. 

She walks over to Oliver and kisses him one more time. "I'll be back soon. Plus I love spending time with Thea. It's like talking to a less grumpy version of you."

"I get nervous when you two spend too much time together. I don't know what she's telling you." Oliver mumbles under his breath. 

Felicity hears him though. Turning to him she gives him a wicked smile and then leaves the room. She is then promptly dragged out of the loft by an impatient Thea, who hands Felicity a coffee in a travel mug, and then there off.

!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"So what type of dress are you looking for." Felicity says as they walk out of Thea's car into the mall.

"I lied!" Thea blurts out.

"What?" Felicity asks confused. 

"I'm sorry, but I know Oliver would never have left us alone to talk, and I thought that you might wanna talk, just us girls you know."

"Talk about what?"

"Roy may have told me about your dad, and before you go shouting at him and hacking into his phone, again, I knew something was up and I made him tell me."

"First of all, I do not shout at people. Secondly, I don't mind you knowing about my dad, in fact I was going to tell you later. And thirdly, I'm still a bit confused about why you lied about spilling coffee over your dress."

"Well I know what it's like to have some daddy issues. And I know what you're going through, so if you want to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thanks Thea." Felicity says as she hugs her.

"No problem, after all, we are nearly sisters."

"What do you mean?" Felicity asks confused. 

"Oh um I mean were like close and stuff." She says pathetically. 

"Thea spill."

"Oliver may have got our Grandmothers engagement ring out of storage. It was one of the only things we had left after Queen Consolidated went bankrupt. She told Oliver before she died, to give her ring to the woman he knows he will always love."

Felicity stops abruptly in the middle of a crowded aisle. They start to get dirty looks from people, but Felicity doesn't care. 

"Oliver's gona propose? To me?" She says quietly. 

"Of course he's gona propose to you! Who else would he propose to? Really Felicity, seeming as your the smartest person I know, you can be a bit slow." Thea says slightly exasperated. Then she thinks of something. "Don't let Oliver know that you know. He would kill me. Or at the very least be in a mood with me."

"Oliver's gona propose." Felicity says. A huge grin appears slowly on her face.

Thea smiles to herself. All she ever wanted was for her Brother to be happy, and he found the perfect woman to be happy with.

"So you'll play it cool when you see Oliver again."

"Well I'll try, but you know me I'm not very good with playing things cool." Felicity says, still with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh come on, we better actually get some shopping done. And stop smiling so much." Thea teases, because in all reality she's grinning as much as Felicity. Things are finally going right for her and her family.

!?!?!?!?!?!? 

After a few more hours shopping, they make there way back to the loft.

As they both walk in, both with arm fulls of shopping, they are greeted by all of Team Arrow.

"What took you so long?" Oliver asks annoyed. He wanted to spend the day with his girlfriend. Instead he got to spend the day thinking of the right way to propose, and he was getting a little stressed out.

"Shopping takes time Ollie." Thea says as she brushes past him and puts her bags down in the corner of the room. Felicity does the same, trying not to grin too much at Oliver.

"He's been brooding since we got here." Diggle says.

"I do not brood." Oliver says defensively. 

Felicity laughs as she makes her way to the couch. She sits down and pulls Oliver down next to her. 

"We need to think of a way to get you a job at Hydra." Laurel says getting straight to the problem at hand. She hasn't been doing this long, and she still gets extremely anxious when anyone goes undercover, especially Felicity. She hasn't known her long, but she already sees her as another sister. 

"That's actually gona be the easy part." Felicity says. 

"How?"

"Well, when S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, hydra took over several of there frequencies. All I have to do is find one, and send a message saying I'm looking for a job with Hydra."

"That's it?" Roy asks "Isn't that too easy? I mean anyone could do that."

"Well yes and no. Sending the message is easy, but they do a background search on you to see what your skills are Before they even consider offering you an interview."

"How do you know all of this?" Oliver asks.

"May told me. She text me last night saying she wasn't happy with my decision, but she knows im going to do it anyway, so if I have her help I'm less likely to be killed. Her words."

"Okay. How long will it take you do it?" Thea asks.

"Pass me my laptop, and we'll find out."

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"I think my back is broken." Skye declares dramatically. 

"Really? One night on the couch and you act like you've been tortured." Hunter says.

"I had to sleep on the floor, so stop moaning." Jemma grumbles. 

"This Felicity chick has really uncomfortable floors." Mac adds.

"Speaking of. What do you guys know about Felicity?" Hunter asks. 

Fitz looks around nervously. Coulson and May had gone to the bus to pick up some supplies so they were on their own, but he was still worried that they might barge in at any moment. One of his new traits. Anxiousness. 

"I don't know much. All I can figure is that Coulson left her for S.H.I.E.L.D. and that she's some sort of genius who has a thing for archers." Bobbi says. 

"Well she's either naive or brave. At least I don't have to go undercover now." Mac says happily. He hates field work.

"I think there's a lot to discover about Felicity." Fitz says quietly.

Everyone agrees with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, after the finale I couldn't resist adding some fluff and olicity happiness ;D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets to know everyone better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that I needed to write a chapter so that felicity got to know team S.H.I.E.L.D. better. Next couple of chapters wipl be more action-y.

"She can create earthquakes! That's awesome!" Cisco shouts down the phone.

Felicity rolls her eyes. "Seriously Cisco when is people having powers ever going to get old for you?" 

"No. Unless I get superpowers." He says seriously causing a giggle from Felicity. 

"But getting back to the point, do you think you can help her?" Felicity asks.

"I don't see why not. Tell her that she can come down to star labs anytime she wants and we'll do some tests to see what we can do."

"Thanks Cisco, I really appreciate that." 

"No problem. Wait! I think I just thought of a name!" He says happily.

"Bye Cisco!" 

"But what about Quake!" He says as Felicity hangs up, smiling to herself.

She may not like her father, or want to help him, but she likes Skye and she deserved some help. Imagine if Barry didn't have anyone? 

Felicity is interrupted from her thoughts by a beeping noise from her computer. 

She looks and finds that the Hydra frequency she'd been monitoring has started sending her code. 

It doesn't take her long to crack it.

"Huh that was fast." She says to herself. 

"What is it?" Laurel asks from where she and Thea are sparring on the mats.

"I have an interview." Felicity says as she turns to face them.

"That was quick." Thea says.

"Are you sure this is safe? Won't they know that you're Coulson's daughter?" Oliver asks, still not entirely happy with the plan.

"Trust me, I got rid of any connection between us online after I left S.H.I.E.L.D. As far as hydra knows my father was never in the picture and he isn't on my birth records. Well the ones they can get hold of anyway. I'm just another random Coulson." Felicity explains.

"When's the interview?" Roy asks.

"Um, tomorrow morning. It's at some café in the mall."

"Isn't that a bit too public?" Diggle asks.

"Not really. It's Spy 101, always chose a neutral meeting place that has lots of exits."

"Have I mentioned that the fact that you used to be a spy is kinda weird and awesome." Roy says.

Felicity turns and gives him a grin.

"Seems as no one else is saying it, are you going to tell your dad?" Thea asks.

Everyone looks at Felicity. She sighs. "It'll tell him later. His team know how Hydra operates more then we do."

Everyone nods.

"You gona do that now or are you gona wait until tomorrow?" Oliver asks.

"Ugh. I'll do it now." She says as she picks up her bag and coat.

"Do you want me to come?" Oliver asks.

She almost laughs as she sees the look on his face. It's a mix between wanting to support Felicity and not wanting to get shouted at. Felicity takes pity on him.

"It's okay Oliver, I can take on my dad. Besides you being there is only going to piss him off more." She says sweetly as she leaves the foundry. 

"Wait. What does that mean?' He asks Dig confused. 

"Nothing man." Diggle says laughing.

!?!?!?!?!?!?

"Crap!" 

"What is it?" Jemma asks.

"I can't hack this stupid computer!" Skye says staring daggers at Felicity's computer.

"What did you expect? You really think the Oracle's computer would be easy to hack?" Fitz says slowly.

"No! But I thought having direct access and 8 hours would be enough!"

"Well it obviously wasn't." Hunter says.

Skye glares at him.

"What are you doing?" May asks as she walks into the living room. 

"Well, technically she's not actually doing anything. She is, in fact, trying try hack into Felicity's computer." Hunter says.

"Trust me, you don't stand a chance." May says proudly.

"Where's Bobbi and Tripp? I haven't seen them all day?" Jemma asks, trying to change the subject.

"Coulson sent them to Miami to follow up on a lead for the other obelisk device." May says.

"What other lead? I thought the only one we had was the hydra base here in Starling?" Skye says.

"Another one came up." May says, then she notices the room starting to shake. "Skye calm down."

"What?" She asks.

May looks at the mirror on the wall. It's shaking violently. 

"I'm sorry! I can't stop it!" Skye shouts. 

"You just need to calm down Skye." Fitz says.

"I can't!" 

"Do you guys know how to lock a door?" Felicity says walking in. "Oh."

"Bad timing Felicity." May says annoyed. 

"I can't stop it!" 

"Hey Skye, listen to me." Felicity says, ignoring the stares from everyone in the room, especially her father's who had just walked in. "Skye look at me."

She does.

"Now I want you to focus on an object." Felicity says trying to remember some of the things she discussed withCaitlin over the phone earlier.

"What?" Skye asks.

"I need you to focus on an object. Look at the mirror okay? I just want you to look at it."

Skye does as she's told.

"Now channel that power you feel into the mirror, okay? Don't try and contain it, just focus on the mirror and then release the power. Come on Skye, control the power, don't let the power control you."

The mirror explodes into tiny pieces, but the walls stop vibrating and Skye looks calmer. 

Felicity runs up to Skye and hugs her.

"How did you do that?" Skye asks.

"I didn't do anything. That was all you."

"No I mean, other people have tried and helped me calm down before, but it never worked. How did you do that?"

"I'm kinda curious on that one too." Coulson says.

"It's easy. I didn't calm you down. I was talking to my friends from central city and they suggest some things. First of all, don't try to contain it too much. The power you have, if contained, could break your bones, in theory anyway. So by getting you to focus on one object, you didn't contain your power, but you also didn't cause any damage. Well you did kill my mirror, so I expect you to buy me a new one." Felicity jokes.

Skye laughs. "Thank you."

"No problem. Anything for a fellow hacker. But I do think we should go to central city, sooner rather then later."

"Agreed."

"Amazing." Jemma mutters. 

Her and Fitz start walking around the mirror and begin to discuss new theories about controlling skye's powers.

Hunter sits there still dazed. He still isn't used to skye's powers yet.

"What got you worked up anyway?" Felicity asks.

"The thing that gave skye her powers. We think there are more of them out there and we sent Bobbi and Tripp to go investigate the lead." Coulson tells her.

"Is that what you wanted with hydra? They have information on the whereabouts of these devices?" 

"Exacly. I know you've made your decision Felicity, but these things are dangerous. You need to understand that's why I didn't want you to go undercover, I know you are more then capable, but these things, there dangerous. I just don't want you to get hurt." Coulson says quietly. 

"You said didn't." Felicity points out.

Coulson sighs. "You have to do what you have to do. I'm sorry for yesterday. I was being hypocritical because we all know I would have done the exact same thing."

"You were wrong." Felicity says still slightly pissed off. "But I appreciate you acknowledging it."

Coulson smiles.

"Wow what happened here?" Mac asks. He's just walked into the house with several bags of take out.

"Skye freaked out." Hunter says, causing everyone in the room to shot him a dirty look.

"Seeming as were all here, I guess now is as good as a time to tell you. I have a job interview with Hydra tomorrow morning at a café in thr mall."

"How did you know how to contact them?" Coulson asks confused.

Felicity looks at May.

"Of course. You always did have everyone wrapped around your little finger." Coulson mutters.

"Anyway" Felicity says, ignoring her father, "as good as my team are, they've never dealt with someone like hydra before. So I'd appreciate if you could help bring us all up to speed on how an evil organisation works these days."

"Okay, but were still going to be there tomorrow." Coulson says.

Felicity raises her eyebrow. 

"What? I can't stop you from going undercover, but I can be there watching."

"Besides, I'm pretty sure a guy dressed in green leather is gona be noticed fairly easily in a café." Mac adds.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi and Tripp will be back eventually, I just felt like I had too many characters at the moment! But they will be back!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has an interview.

The scene was almost comical. In Felicity's small living room there were 7 spies, a member of the league of assassins, 4 masked vigilantes, 1 non-masked vigilante and a former hacktavist.

Why were they all in Felicity's living room? Well Oliver refused to allow them into the arrow cave. Something about wanting to keep at least one thing sacred.

So there they were. Team arrow glaring at Coulson. Coulson and May glaring at Oliver. And the rest of team S.H.I.E.L.D. looking amused.

After several minutes of death glares being thrown, Thea decides to make things 'better'.

"So you're the sperm donner?" She says to Coulson.

Hunter can't control it. He starts laughing.

"The what?" Coulson asks confused. 

Felicity shakes her head. A while ago, during a girls night out, they were all discussing there 'daddy' issues. Felicity, being very drunk, had blurted out that she didn't think of her Dad as a dad, he was merely the sperm donner. 

"Personal joke." Sara says.

Coulson just looks confused. Jemma takes mercy on him, and tries to get to the issue at hand.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" She asks.

Oliver, who seems glad that he can help change the conversation, gives them the plan.

"Diggle and Roy will be in the café. Thea, Laurel and Sara will be walking around, shopping. And I will somewhere high up, I haven't decided where yet, but somewhere where I can see everything. And as for you and your team, well we'd thought I'd be best if you monitored from here." 

Oliver adds the last bit quickly, and waits for the reaction.

"You want us to stay here?" May asks.

"Surely we'd be better monitoring from a van, closer to the location, so if something goes wrong we could help?" Mac adds. 

"Well all of Hydra know who you are, so we can't have you walking around." Felicity says."And it's bad enough Oliver is going to be there hiding somewhere, so we can't risk there being more of you doing the same thing. And about you monitoring from a van. Hydra would spot that straight away. Those black vans don't really fit in here."

"That's..... a really well thought out plan." Coulson admits.

Everyone looks at him shocked. Felicity did not think that he would react well to being put in the backseat. But apparently she was wrong.

Reading everyone's mind he adds, "Oh, don't get me wrong, I don't personally like the plan, but from a tactical viewpoint, it's brilliant."

"And there it is." Felicity mumbles.

"What? I'm being supportive, aren't I?" Coulson asks Felicity.

She pats him on the shoulder. "Sure dad."

!?!?!?!?!?!?

Felicity sits at the table in the café, trying not to look nervous. 

Felicity has many skills, but sadly, lying was not one of them. So for this to work she had to stick as close to the truth as possible. 

She turns her head slightly and spots Diggle and Roy across the room. There both sitting there talking, trying to blend in.

Sara, Laurel and Thea were walking around the mall shopping. 

Oliver had said something about an air duct. She didn't ask for any details.

And team S.H.I.E.L.D. were hacked into every surveillance camera in the mall. 

She took a deep breath and tried to clear her head.

"Miss Coulson?" Comes a voice from behind Felicity, making her jump.

"Yes?" 

"I'm John Smith, I'm here for your interview."

Felicity has to contain a snort. Seriously, John Smith? Could they have picked a more obvious fake name.

"Pleasure to meet you, and please call me Felicity." She says as she gestures for him to sit down.

"Thank you, Felicity. I have to say my boss was very impressed with your credentials."

"I'm glad to hear."

"May I ask, why now? I mean you left S.H.I.E.L.D. a while ago, and you've never showed any interest for working with our company before. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I recently had some personal issues, and they have made me reconsider where I am in life. I want more for my career." She says, only parting lying. Her dad coming back is definitely a personal issue.

"I understand, many loyal Hydra agents have joined us for the same reason. So, just a couple of questions."

The interview goes on for about 20 minutes. He asks Felicity questions based on her education, and what she thinks that she can bring to Hydra.

Then the questions start to get personal.

"It says in your file that you were once in a romantic relationship with Clint Barton."

Felicity swallows back a lump that's formed in her throat. 

"That's correct. We dated casually for a while." She tries to say calmly. 

"Nothing serious then?"

"No." Felicity lies. "May I ask why Hydra is interested in my love life?"

"It's just that Barton is still... a threat, shall we say. We need to be sure where your loyalties lie."

"I'm a genius, Mr Smith. I like learning new things. Working with Hydra will allow me to deepen my understanding on many things. If a better offer comes along I might take it. But for now Hydra is the most technological advanced company in the world. So my loyalties lie with you. Someone who I haven't thought about in 5 years won't jeputies that." Felicity says remarkably calmly, seeming as her heart is threatening to burst out of her chest.

John considers what Felicity said, and begins to smile. 

"Miss Coulson, I think you're going to fit into Hydra extremely well."

Felicity feels sick, but she manages a polite smile.

He leans down, and gets something from his briefcase. He hands Felicity a file.

"Inside are several documents that need to be signed. There's also an adress inside. Meet me there at 9am on Monday. It was a pleasure Miss Coulson." He says as he stands up and shakes Felicity's hand.

With one last smile he walks away.

Felicity is left there staring dumbly at the file in her hand. She smiles to herself, happy that she managed to not babble and act reasonably evil.

Only she didn't know that she was being recorded. 

!?!?!?!?!?!?

"That went well." Fitz says as he looks up from the monitor. 

"She never used to be that good of a lier." Coulson says sadly.

"Well her skill allowed her to complete a mission successfully." Jemma says, trying to comfort Coulson. 

"At least she's got the job." May tells Coulson. "All we have to do now is wait until Monday morning."

"I hate waiting." Skye grumbles. 

"That was Bobbi." Mac says as he walks into the living room hanging up a phone. "They've run into a few problems, so there going to be away longer then expected. She also asked if I could go dowm there sir. Something about needing a few new gadgets to complete the job."

"That's fine. We probably have too many people here anyway, with team rip-off Hawkeye anyway. Go." Coulson says.

Mac nods and goes to pack his bags. 

"I wonder what's come up?" Hunter asks concerned. 

"Relax lover boy. Bobbi can take care of herself." Skye teases.

"I was thinking of Tripp as well." Hunter says defensively. 

"Ha!" Jemma laughs.

"Shut up!"

!?!?!?!?!?

Felicity flops down dramatically on her chair at the foundry. She flings the file onto her desk and waits for the others to come in.

Thea, Laurel and Sara come in first, followed by Roy and Diggle, then a rather dusty looking Oliver.

"Ollie, why are you dusty?" Laurel asks.

"Air ducts don't get dusted, Laurel." He says grumpily.

Thea and Roy start grinning. 

"Have you opened it yet?" Dig says, gesturing towards the file.

"Yep. All it has is a couple of the random crap you've usually got to sign before starting any job, and a business card on with an adress on it for some building downtown."

"I suggest actually reading the small print on those forms before you sign them. You never know, you might be accidentally be giving them permission to do experiments on you." Roy jokes.

Sara and Laurel shot him a dirty look.

"What?" He asks innocently. 

"Are you okay?" Oliver asks Felicity. 

"I'm fine" she says as she walks over to him and gives him a light kiss.

She pulls back and sneezes. 

"But you do need to wash that suite." She says.

!?!?!?!?!?!? 

Clint pours a bucket of water over the Hyda's agents head. 

He wakes with a start. 

"What do they even teach you over Hydra? That message was so badly protected, even Barton would have been able to hack it." Natasha says as she circles the agent. 

"Hey!" Clint says. "I'm not that bad!" 

"Whatever."

The agent starts laughing. 

"Care to share what's so funny?" Natasha asks annoyed. 

"You was meant to find the message." He says slowly, like talking to a child.

"What?"

"I have a message to give to him." He says as he gestures to Clint. 

"What message?" Clint asks.

"Look in my briefcase."

Clint does just that. 

Inside there's a tablet paused on a video. 

Natasha walks over as he presses play.

Clint's eyes narrow. On the video is Felicity.

And she seems to be accepting a job. 

Clint stiffens as he hears his name mentioned. 

"That's correct. We dated casually for a while."

"Nothing serious then?"

"No."

Climt tries not to let the hurt show on his face.

They continue watching until the man hands Felicity a file and walks away.

Does she look happy?

"Hydra wanted to let you know that literally everyone you love has left you for Hydra." The man says after the videos finished. 

Natasha walks over and knocks him out. She looks up at Clint. No doubt there faces look the same.

"This can't be true. Felicity would never work with Hydra! It must be faked." Natasha says angrily. 

"The Felicity we know would never. But she's been gone a long time, prehaps she's changed." Clint says quietly. 

"Do you really believe that?" Natasha asks.

"No. We need to go to Starling."

"Agreed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a short chapter, sorry, in the middle of my exams at the moment, and this is all I had time for!

"What does an evil person wear?" Felicity shouts from inside her wardrobe. 

"When I went undercover in hydra, I just tried to wear professional clothing that was darker then what I would usually wear." Jemma says. "Does that help?"

"I think I do own some darker colours somewhere." Felicity mumbles. "I didn't know you went undercover?"

"It was a couple of months ago. That's how I met Bobbi." 

"Yeah, we had to go 3 months without our favourite bio-chemist." Skye says from the computer chair.

She's still trying to hack into Felicity's computer, much to Felicity's amusement. 

"I bet Fitz didn't like that." Felicity says.

"What! Why would you say that?" Jemma shouts. 

"Relax, I didn't mean to strike a nerve. I mean you are dating. Right?"

Skye starts snickering at Jemma's face.

"No! No were not dating." 

"Why not? I mean you obviously like each other." Felicity says seriously as she walks out of her wardrobe with a black dress.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Wow. And I thought I was a bad liar. How the hell did you not get caught whilst undercover." 

"Technically she did." Skye says.

"I don't like Fitz! Anyway even if I did, I've ruined anything that could have happened anyway." Jemma says sadly.

"How come?" Felicity asks.

"It's a long story. But it all boils down to the fact that I left him when he needed me."

"He's forgiven you for going Jemma. He knows why you did it." Skye tells her.

"He may have forgiven me, but I've yet to forgive myself." Jemma says quietly.

"Bullshit!" Felicity shouts. "I may not know exacly whats happened, but I do know blaming yourself for a mistake you made in the past is stupid. You can't do anything about that, but you are still in control of what you can do now. Don't forget that."

Skye and Jemma stare at Felicity and then look at each other.

"What is it?" Felicity asks.

"Nothing. You probably don't want to hear this, but I can now see the resemblance between you and Coulson." Skye tells her.

"Why, because I shouted?"

"No. Because you said what needed to be said." Jemma says. 

"And because you ship Fitzsimmons." Skye adds.

At everyone's confused look, she adds "Sorry, private joke between me and Tripp."

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Oliver had just parked outside of Felicity's house. He was actually early, something that doesn't happen often, and was leaning against his car waiting for Felicity. 

He gave her a quick text to tell her he was there. Her car was being fitted with 'extra devices' or something. Fitz was basically adding a tracking device and some other tech to her car.

He could have just gone inside to get her, but no way in hell was he going in alone.  
Sadly luck was never on Oliver's side.

"Why are you lurking outside." Comes a voice he's growing to hate. 

"Waiting for Felicity, Mr Coulson." Oliver says politely. 

"You don't like me much, do you?"

"Not really, no."

"May I ask why?"

"You left your daughter. She's told me how she felt after you left.You made it near impossible for her to tell someone she loved them. Even now she sometimes still feels like every one she loves will leave her. That's you. That's what you did to her. So I'm sorry if I'm not being as civil as most people are to there father in law." 

"Father in law?" Coulson asks.

Oliver shuts his eyes. He was NOT supposed to say that.

"Is there something you want to tell me Oliver?"

"Not really." Oliver says through gritted teeth. 

"Have you asked her yet?"

At Oliver's silence, he carries on.

"Are you going to ask for my permission?"

Oliver turns and sends Coulson a very dirty look.

"Felicity can make her own decisions. You lost the right to have any input in her life a long time ago." Oliver growls. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go see my girlfriend." He says as he storms off.

"I know that." Coulson says to himself after Oliver leaves. "I still would have given you my blessing though."

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Oliver comes bursting through the front door, still angry. 

When he first met Coulson, he was slightly intimidated by him. But eventually, he remembered what he did to Felicity, and how it still effects her, then he just got angry. 

He shakes his head as he tries to calm down. 

"Oliver? I thought you were waiting outside?" Felicity says as she comes out of her bedroom. "What's wrong?"

Oliver gives her a tight smile.

"Nothing's wrong."

Felicity gives him a look that says 'Bullshit'.

"I'll tell you later." He says.

She nods slightly as Skye and Gemma follow her out of her room.

"Hey Arrow." Skye says cheerily. 

"Skye!" Jemma hisses.

"What?" Skye says. 

Jemma shakes her head. 

Ignoring the two women, Felicity picks up her bag and coat.

"See you two later." She says as she leaves the house with Oliver. 

When they get out of the house, Felicity leans up and gives him a kiss.

"What's wrong?"

Oliver looks over her shoulder. She turns her head to see her father talking angrily on the phone to someone.

She sighs. 

"What happened?"

"He annoys me." Oliver growls. 

"He annoys everyone. What did he say?" 

"He... never mind it's not important. Lets get out of here."

"We have dinner with Thea, remember?"

He turns around and gives her a wicked grin.

"Were cancelling. I've got something much more fun planed."

All Felicity can do is return the grin, before she's all but dragged to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to ne able to lost next week, but after that I'll be back on schedule! 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity starts her new job.

Monday came around very quickly, and Felicity found herself walking into an average looking office building. 

"Miss Coulson, I'm glad you're here." Came a voice from behind her.

She turned around to find Mr. Smith walking towards her with a polite businesslike smile in place. 

"Where else would I be?" She says sweetly.

Really she can think of several other places she could have been. At work, for example. Luckily since Ray found out about Felicity working with the arrow, he didn't mind giving her the time off work.

"Well I'm glad that you decided to make this decision. I believe that you will benefit Hydra, as much as it benefits you. Firstly have you filled out those forms?"

"Yes, I have." Felicity says as she takes said files from her handbag and hands them over.

"Excellent. Now that the official stuff is over, I can show you around. This is your temporary badge, you can get your offical one later. Now to your office."

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Felicity twirls around slightly in her chair. She looks around her new office. 

'I can see the appeal to being evil' she thinks as she takes in the huge space.

Her desk sits in the corner of the room, and the rest of the room is full of tables filled with computer parts. 

Mr Smith had said that her predessecor was in the middle of a few projects that they would like her to finish, but otherwise she had free reign to do whatever she pleased. 

'Could definitely get used to this' she thinks. 

But first, some snooping.

She types in her new password to the computer. 

A search bar pops up.

But before she starts searching for the obelisk information, she attaches a memory stick that she made especially. The software will stop anyone from looking at her search history.

In fact, nobody will be able to see what she has looked at.

She looks around to make sure nobody's there, and types in 'obelisk'.

There's a loud beep that startles Felicity. 

Her screen has lit up red and has the words 'restricted access' flashing obnoxiously on it.

"Don't insult my intelligence." She mumbles as she 'allows' herself more access. 

She tries again.

This time several files pop up. She doesn't feel safe enough reading them here, so she downloads them all on to her memory stick to look at later. 

She isn't going to get the information for Sara until later.

Copying a few files, she can easily cover up. But nobody is entirely sure what will happen after she plugs in the memory stick that Ras gave Sara, so they decided to wait until all the information has been gotten for her dad first.

Deciding that theres not much else she can do now, she has a proper look around her office.

She scans through some of the files and projects lying around.

Whoever had been here before had had some big ideas.

Big, and potentially dangerous ideas. 

Nobody ever appreciates how much damage a computer can do.

He seemed to have been focusing on a device that could explode all electrical devices within a mile, maybe even more.

"Oh this is going to be an interesting job." Felicity mumbles. 

!?!?!?!?!?!?

Overall the day went without incident. Felicity kept to herself in her lab. She learnt a lot about some of the projects Hydra was working on. Information that her father is going to find extremely interesting. 

She stopped off at big belly burger on her way back.

As she sat back down in her car, she felt a cold blade pressed against her throat from behind.   
"Move and you die." Came an electronically modified voice. 

Using all the training she had, she pushed the lever on the side of her seat so that her chair forced her captor back and dropped the knife.

Felicity grabbed the gun that Fitz had hidden under the steering wheel, and focused it on the seat behind her.

"I couldn't be more proud." Natasha says dramatically with a hand to her chest. 

"Tasha? What the hell!" Felicity shouts as she lowers her gun.

"Nice gun. I didn't see that coming. Of course you were holding it wrong. You need to have a firmer grip, Fliss." Natasha says as she pushes Felicity's seat away from her. 

"Why are you here? And why were you trying to kidnap me!" Felicity shouts. 

"I wasn't trying to kidnap you! I was seeing wether all that stuff I taught you was still there. And I'm not here alone."

Felicity's about to ask what she means, when her front door opens.

She turns her head and sees Clint climbing in.

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

"I don't see why you made me drive all the way out here."Felicity says as she parks in an empty parking lot.

"We needed to make sure we were alone." Natasha says.

Clint has yet to say anything. 

"Not that I don't love seeing you, why are you here? And what's with all the secrecy?" Felicity asks.

"Are you really working with Hydra?" Clint says quietly. 

"What?" Felicity asks confused.

"We saw the video." Clint says louder turning towards her. "How could you accept a job with Hydra? Are you really that pissed with your dad that you're willing to join something as evil as Hydra!"

"An agent showed us a video." Natasha explains. "Please tell us that we saw it in the wrong context."

"Of course you did!" Felicity shouts angrily. "My dad came into town. He needed someone to go undercover, so I offered. How could you possibly think that I would join Hydra?" Felicity says pained.

Clint closes his eyes tightly.

"I would like it noted that I knew something was up." Natasha says.

But Felicity is focusing on Clint.   
He opens his eyes and looks at her dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I just thought the worse." He starts to explain, then something dawns on him. "Wait. Why are you going undercover?"

Felicity shrugs. 

"It was the safest plan."

"The hell it is! What is your dad thinking, letting you go undercover."

Natasha visibly winces.

"Letting me?"

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just... you're not a field operative."

Felicity takes a deep breath. 

"Clint, get out of my car."

"What?"

Felicity looks at him, and all but growls, "Get out."

Clint does as he's told.

The second he closes the door, Felicity speeds off.

"Wait! How am I supposed to get back!" He shouts. "Great. Leave me alone in the parking lot. The dark, creepy parking lot....."

 

"That wasn't very mature." Natasha says as she finishes shuffling forward, so she's now next to Felicity in the passenger seat. 

"He still pisses me off." Felicity says angrily. 

"Hey, I can't judge. I once shot him in the shoulder cause he annoyed me."

"Did you really think I joined hydra." Felicity whispers. 

"We knew that our Felicity didn't. You've been gone a while Fliss, people change. And hydra has a way of corrupting good people. But we didn't really think that you'd joined Hydra, I think it was just our insecurities showing."

Felicity nods.

"I'm still not turning back to pick up Clint."

"You wouldn't be you if you did." Natasha says with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, Clint and Natasha! I'm going to delve more into Clint and Felicity's history later on, but just know it ended badly...  
> Please comment and let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you haven't guessed this by now, I'm ignoring everything that you learn about Clint in Avengers: age of ultron :)

"Um, hi black widow." Thea squeaks out. 

Felicity and Natasha had just arrived at the arrow cave. Thea and Roy are openly gawping. 

Oliver looked annoyed at the thought that somebody knew where his 'secret' lair is.

Dig looks, well, he looks normal. 

Sara and Laurel aren't there yet.

"I love making people awestruck, it does my confidence wonders." Natasha says happily. 

Felicity rolls her eyes.

"Tasha, Team Arrow. Team Arrow, Tasha." Felicity says with a wave of her hand.

Natasha gives a slight bow.

"We don't call ourselves Team Arrow." Oliver huffs under his breath. 

Everyone ignores him.

"This is a good team." Natasha says with a nod of her head. "The brooding man is strong, as is the black guy with arms the size of tree stumps. The small brunette is obviously good with a sword, you can tell by the way she holds herself. And the small guy looks like he'd be good at acrobatics. Am I right?"

Dig nods his head in approval. 

"Stop showing off." Felicity huffs. 

"I can't help it. It comes naturally to me."

"Anyway, can we get to the problem at hand." Felicity says.

"What problem?" Oliver asks concerned. 

"Relax lover boy." Natasha teases. 

"Hydra recorded my interview and sent it to Natasha and Clint." 

"Why would they do that?" Roy asks. 

"My guess? They wanted to mess with our emotions. By making us feel betrayed, we might have slipped up." 

"Slipped up doing what?" Thea asks.

"Slipped up in not getting killed." Natasha says bluntly. We've become, shall I say, a slight problem for Hydra. To eliminate us would be a major win for them."

"Would you like to help us cause a problem for the hydra unit in Starling?" Felicity asks.

"I thought you'd never ask." Natasha says with a wink. 

"Where's hawkeye then?" Thea asks innocently. "If the message was for both of you, shouldn't he be here too?"

Oliver stiffens. 

"He was with us, but he annoyed Felicity." Natasha says. 

"What did you do?" Diggle asks amused. 

Felicity sighs.

"I made him get out of my car, then I drove off and left him in a parking lot."

Oliver smiles at that.

"Yet im still here!" Clint says as he swaggers down the foundry steps. 

"Took you long enough." Natasha says as she checks the time.

"Hey! Do you know how many cabs run in that area? The answer is none. I had to walk ages before I found one." He says dramatically. 

"How did you even know where we were?" Felicity asks annoyed. 

Clint looks at Natasha. 

"Seriously? You told him where we were?" Felicity asks.

"As much as I enjoyed watching you put him in his place earlier, we still have important business to take care of."

"Agreed. To start you can tell us everything that's happened." Clint says.

"It started when..."

!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Coulson paces nervously. He's annoying May.

"Will you just sit down." May hisses. 

Coulson ignores her and continues to pace back and forth. 

"At least we know her first day went okay, and that she has information she wants to tell us." Jemma says.

She had texted them saying she had left an hour ago. She should have been there by now.

"I'm sure she'll be here any minute." Skye says.

She is trying not to let her nervousness show. She's eager to learn what Felicity has found.

"Sorry I'm late." Felicity says as she comes running in through the door. 

She had left everyone in the foundry. 

Clint and Oliver were having a stare off, Dig had gone home, and Natasha was training Thea and Roy. 

Sara had texted her saying that her and Laurel were going out to dinner with detective Lance. 

Felicity flopped down on the couch. 

"You okay?" Jemma says.

"Long story." Felicity says. 

Coulson and May send her identical looks.

"I'll tell you about it later. First let's look at this damn memory stick. It's been bugging me all day."

Skye hands Felicity a laptop, and she pulls up the information she downloaded. 

Coulson scrolls through it whilst everyone else reads it over his should. 

"Well that's not good." Hunter mumbles. 

Everyone silently agrees. 

They've just learnt that hydra has another obelisk device. 

"But we destroyed the site, even though they have another obelisk it doesn't mean that anyone else can get powers. Right?" Hunter asks hopefully. 

"It depends." Fitz says. 

"Depends on what." 

"It depends on whether there was only one site. There could easily be two." Fitz mumbles. 

Skye closes her eyes and tries to calm down.

Felicity grabs the laptop and starts to look through all the information. 

"What are you doing?" May asks. 

"Well if Hydra knows where this other site is, it should be on here."

They all wait silently. 

"Well at least we know why they decided to move a hydra unit to Starling." Felicity says tensly. 

"What is it?" Skye asks. 

"They have found another site. The site is in starling city."

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

"You've obviously been trained by a man." Natasha says as she gives Thea a hands up from the floor.

"How do you know?" Thea says out of breath. 

"You're fighting like you're a 6 foot, 180 pound guy. You're using more strength then you've actually got. Little people like us have to rely on better moves." Natasha says as she takes a sip of water from a bottle. 

"Okay, like what?" 

Oliver is watching all of this half heartedly. He wants to talk to Felicity. Instead he's waiting around in the foundry with Clint making sarcastic comments about his lair.

Now he's started to talk to Roy.

"What kind of name is Arsenal anyway? Couldn't Queen come up with anything better then that?"

"Actually one of the bad guys we were chasing came up with it."

"Seriously? Wow. Queen couldn't you think of anything original?"

Oliver feels his blood beginning to boil. Felicity told him to 'behave' before she left. And he has, but it's getting increasingly difficult. 

Clint knows he's being a jerk, but he can't help it. 

"What does Felicity even see in you?" He says.

Roy steps back and Natasha and Thea stop sparring. 

"Excuse me?" Oliver growls as he steps forward. 

"Clint." Natasha says, trying to get him to step down.

He barely spares her a glance.

Him and Felicity had parted on bad terms. But he still loved her, and it was pissing him off at the thought of her being with someone else.

"Guys calm down." Roy says trying to diffuse the situation. 

'Where's dig when you need him?' Roy thinks.

Clint's just about to say something when Theas phone goes off.

She looks at it and shouts "It's Felicity!".

Like saying her name is some sort of detarant, Clint and Oliver take a step back.

"God you've got brilliant timing." Thea says when she answers the phone.

"What, why?" Felicity asks. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Tell Oliver he's going to have to get used to the idea of my dad and his team knowing the location of his lair."

"Why?"

"Because I'm coming there with them."

"Again, why?"

"Something big is about to happen in Starling, and the only way to stop it is to pull in all our resources."

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Trust me, it's gona be bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a type of character development....

Thea is having a hard time keeping a straight face.

Her brother is glaring at Clint, Clint is glaring at Oliver and Coulson is glaring at both of them. 

And to top it all of, Felicity looks like she would rather be anywhere else but here. 

"It's really cold down here." Hunter says as he walks around. 

"Are those exploding arrows?" Fitz asks happily, momentarily forgetting why he's actually there. 

Even Skye is having a bad time remembering when she sees Felicity's computers. 

Diggle seems to be the only one who actually wants to know what Felicity downloaded on the memory stick that had her so freaked out. She had texted him on her way to the foundry, telling him they needed his help.

"So what did you find?" Diggle finally asks.

Jemma explains what they found. 

"That's bad news, right?" Roy asks after Jemma finishes talking. 

"Very." Skye says. "If Hydra finds another person...like me... they could have control over someone who has powers. There's also other dangers."

"So basically it's very bad news." Natasha tells Roy.

"What's the plan?" Oliver asks. 

"As far as I can tell, they only have one other obelisk device. So we need to get it, and then find some way to destroy it." Felicity says.

"How do we plan on getting it?" Clint asks.

"That's the bit we haven't figured out yet." May says ruefully. 

" Do we at least know where it is?" Thea asks.

"We think it's in a secured underground safe in the Hydra building." Hunter supplies.

"I hate to sound like a broken record, but there is a way for us to get it." Felicity says slowly, knowing what she's going to say is going to annoy most people in the room.

"And we said no way." Coulson says angrily. 

"What way would that be exactly?" Natasha asks.

" I could go and get it and try to not get caught." Felicity says quickly. 

"No!" Clint and Oliver shout simultaneously, causing them to go back to glaring at each other. 

"That's too risky." Diggle says protectively. 

Thea and Roy nod, agreeing with Diggle. 

"But it's the only way I can see that will actually work." Hunter says.

"I hate to agree with Hunter, but it does sound like a good plan." Skye says quietly.

Oliver rubs his temples.

"Felicity you can't do that, if they caught you they would kill you." He says with a pained voice. 

"I think it's a risk worth taking." Felicity says without looking him in the eye. 

"I have an idea?" Fitz supplies. 

Everyone looks at him, causing him to feel anxious.

" Felicity could do, um, surv, surveillance. She could see what type of pro, protection they have. Then when we know what were up against, we can make a plan." He says. 

Felicity gestures towards Fitz and shots her dad a look.

Coulson sighs.

"I guess I could live with that." He admits reluctantly. "But you'd have to be careful!"

"I always am." Felicity says happily, she likes this compromise. 

Oliver, on the other hand, still doesn't look too happy. 

Felicity notices. 

"Oliver, can I talk to you privately?" 

He nods and follows Felicity up the stairs. 

"So, Barton, how are you?" Coulson asks coldly.

" Um, okay. I'm glad you're not dead anymore, by the way." He says weakly. 

Even though he's faced cold blooded killers and psychopaths, Coulson still managed to scare the shit out of him.

"I wasn't sure whether you knew."

"Felicity told Tasha." He mumbles. 

Coulson nods, but continues to glare at him.

"You know." Skye whispers to May. "I always thought that Coulson was a layed back guy who liked most people."

"Oh he is." May says. "Just not to people who've slept with his daughter."

"Fair enough."

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

When they get upstairs, Felicity hugs Oliver. 

"What's that for." Oliver mumbles into her hair. 

"For putting up with my dad and not challenging Clint to some type of archery duel." Felicity says looking up at him.

Oliver smiles. 

"You haven't challenged him to an archery duel, have you?" Felicity says exasperated.

"Not yet."

"Good boy."

"It's only fair I have to put up with one of your exes. I mean one of mine kidnapped you."

"You just need to remember that, okay?"

"Okay. He's just annoying me."

"He'll do that. Anyway I didn't come up here to discuss Clint. You have concerned face. Care to explain?"

"I don't like you being in danger. I know you can handle yourself, that's why I didn't fight you going undercover with Hydra, but this is different. You snooping around, it's asking for trouble."

"I'll be fine! All I'm going to do is do down there and have a little look, andYou know how good I am at covering my tracks."

Oliver has to agree.

Out of everyone, this job is suited for Felicity. Beating up people, Oliver can do. But figuring out what type of technical security a place has, that's Felicity's forte. 

"Just promise me you'll be careful."

Felicity kisses him.

"I promise." She says as she pulls back.

Oliver pulls her back into a kiss. 

"You know most people seeing there ex kiss one of there closest friends would be weird." Laurel says jokingly. 

She and Sara had finished dinner and had come to the foundry to see how Felicitys first day at Hydra went.

Felicity pulls back and turns to Laurel.

"Good dinner?"

"Great, except dad got called away half way through. Curse of being the chief of police I guess." Sara says. 

"Sorry."

Sara shrugs. 

"So anything interesting happen?" Laurel asks.

Oliver raises an eyebrow. 

"You could say that."

!?!?!?!?!?!?

"See this is what happens when we go out for dinner!" Sara says after they're informed about what's going on. "Everything cool always happens when I'm not here." 

"I have to say, I'm a big fan of your work, canary." Natasha says. 

"Same. Is it true you once took down an entire cartel without using any weapons?" Sara says.

Natasha smiles. 

"Please stop stroking each other's egos." Felicity mumbles. "You're both bad enough as it is."

"It's getting kind of late, and you have a big day tomorrow. Do you wanna go home?" Oliver asks Felicity. 

"That sounds brilliant." Felicity says.

She picks up her bag and coat. 

"Do you want a lift speedy? Or are you okay?" Oliver asks.

"I think I'll stay. I haven't been around in the club much these past couple of days and I have work to catch up on."

"Okay. See you later." He says and then they're gone.

Coulson sighs.

"I hope she's gona be okay tomorrow."

"She'll be fine. It's only reconasan." Jemma reassures him. 

"I hope so."

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

So far the morning has been uneventful. 

Felicity has been 'working' on some of hydra's projects. 

She was waiting until lunch time. Then she'll just take a pleasant stroll down to hydras top secret underground safe.

Easy, right? 

Felicity kept herself busy until then, and 1oclock came around quickly. 

She had modified her ID badge so she had unlimited access.

It didn't take her long to find the place. 

Now all she was going to do is have a look outside and see what security measures there were, she was not going to go in.

She wasn't. 

But the floor was completely empty, and she had the key card in her hand.

Technically, she could go inside and see what security measures there was inside and still not be breaking any promises. 

She double checked to make sure there was nobody there.

She took a deep breath and, using her badge, opened the door.

"You've got to be kidding me." Felicity says out loud. 

On a table was a box. 

This can't be it, can it? Isn't this too easy?

But Felicity being Felicity, needed to check it out. 

She walked over hesitantly and opens the box. 

Inside was the device that May had shown her pictures of.

The obelisk. 

And it was glowing.

Jemma had warned her not to touch it, but Felicity felt funny. 

It was like it was calling her, and the closer her hand got to it, the feeling intensified. 

She wrapped her hand around the now warm metal.   
Felicity felt a wave of relaxation come over her.

This thing felt right in her hand.

Felicity nearly drops it when she hears clapping from behind her.

She turns to see Mr Smith standing behind her smiling. 

"I knew I was right about you. I knew you'd be able to hold it." He says happily. 

"What?" Felicity asks confused. 

"If I was to touch that, I'd die. If most people were to touch that they would die. But you didn't. Just like your friend Skye didn't."

Felicity stiffens. 

'Oh that's right. I know all about your father and his mission. The only reason you made it into this building was because I believed that you were special, I knew you were capable of holding the Obelisk and becoming something even greater."

Felicity feels like kicking herself. 

"I knew it was too easy." Felicity spits out. 

"You see, this was all part of my plan. Though, to be fair, you worked a lot faster then I thought. This is only your second day, after all."

Felicity's about to retaliate when she feels a sudden pain in her neck.

She just manages to think 'tranq dart' before she passes out.

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Felicity doesn't know how long she was out. But when she wakes up she's in an ancient egyption style cave.

"I'm glad you're up." Mr Smith says to her.

"Where am I?"

"You know where you are. After all you did steal the address from our computers."

"Why did you bring me here?" 

Her brain is still groggy from the tranq dart, and she really isn't in the mode to try and solve riddles.

"You're here to fulfil your destiny. I want you to go down there with the Obelisk and then watch as you become the women you were always meant to be." He says as he gestures to the hole in front of him.

"What if I refuse?" Felicity croaks out.

He smiles knowingly. 

"You won't."

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Felicitys feet hit the ground hard. She shines her torch around the room she's just landed in.

It's a large room with beautiful carvings in a language Felicity doesn't understand. 

She knows she probably should have refused to go down, maybe even try to fight her way out. But honest, she was really curious about what she would find. 

Oliver was going to kill her. Along with her dad, May and Clint.

Taking a deep breath, she starts to follow a passage way.

Half way through, her torch flickers and dies.

"Great, just great." She mumbles under her breath. 

The Obelisk feels heavy in her hand. 

The further she walks, the stronger the glowing gets.

Felicity walks into a room that's different from all the others.

There are less carvings in this one, but something feels different. 

In the middle of the room, there's a cylinder made out of rock.

'This must be it.' Felicity thinks.

She stops herself and thinks.   
Is this really a good idea? 

She knows she should leave, but she can't. 

She places the obelisk ontop of the stone.

The whole room begins glowing, and a huge boulder rolls and blocks the only way out.

Suddenly the Obelisk begins to open, and pieces of green gen start sprouting from inside.

The room begins to violently shake. 

Felicity has to grab onto the wall to steady herself.

A weird feeling starts to come over Felicity. She looks down and sees that her feet are covered in a type of rock. 

She starts to scream, but she's soon cut off as the rock covers all of her.

She's completely trapped, but that's not what's worrying her. 

What's worrying her is what the hell is happening to her body. 

She feels cold. Deadly cold. 

Almost like ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like? Some people might think that Felicity acted a bit rashly or something, but I honestly feel that this is what she would do in that situation ;)
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly shorter then the rest, sorry! I've been busy and this is all I had time for :)

Felicity stand there shaking. She doesn't know what's happened to her. All she knows is that the caccon she was in, now lays at her feet in hundreds of pieces.

And she feels so cold. 

Her body is on auto pilot and her feet start taking her back the way she came.

She stumbles a few times, she feels so dizzy, but eventually she arrives at the entrance. 

She manages to climb up and a hand reaches down to help her.

She drops to the floor and closes her eyes. Her head is killing her. 

"Are you okay?" Mr. Smith asks excitedly. "Did it work?"

Felicity opens her eyes and looks at him. She's about to reply when his face, glitches? 

"What's wrong with your face?" Felicity asks confused. 

He grunts in annoyance. 

"This thing keeps playing up down here." He says as he pulls his face off.

Well technically he doesn't actually pull his face off, he pulls off some type of electronic face mask.

Felicity watches as the man in front of her changes from a 45 year old, plain faced man, into 30 year old man with a ruggedly handsome face.

"I still have no idea who you are?" Felicity asks annoyed.

"The mask wasn't for your benefit, it was for your fathers and his teams. Let me formally introduce myself. My names Grant Ward."

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Oliver is punching the workout dummy with a lot more force then necessary. 

Felicity should be back any minute now.

"You fancy hitting something that can hit back?" Clint askd casually. 

"You offering?" He asks annoyed. 

"I'm game if you are." 

Oliver thinks about it. Technically they'd just be sparring, Felicity didn't tell him that he couldn't spar with Clint. 

"With or without weapons?" Oliver asks him as they walk towards the training mats.

"Without. I want the pleasure of beating you all on my own." 

They both settle into a fighting stance, but before any of them can act a voice interrupts them.

"My daughter is currently risking her life, and your both doing what? Having a measuring contest?" Coulson says as he walks down the stairs.

"Just doing some training, director." Clint says, still looking at Oliver. 

"Well I'm afraid you're going to have to wait. Fitz has picked up some weird readings."

"Readings of what?" Oliver asks. 

"He did say, but I can't pronounce any of the words he said. Basically something big is happening at the site Felicity found. It's probably nothing, but we're going to go check it out." Coulson's already leaving as he shouts over his shoulder, "Are you coming or what? I'm not waiting for you."

Oliver and Clint don't need to be told twice.

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"Grant Ward." Felicity ponders aloud. She knows that name but can't remember from where.

Then she remembers. 

"You're the rouge agent that betrayed my dad, the agent that betrayed everyone." She spits out.

"It's always good to meet a fan." He says sarcastically. 

"Why did you make me go down there? And don't tell me it was for me to reach my full potential.""I didn't make you do anything Felicity." He tells her, almost mocking her. "I didn't think you'd buy that whole 'making you reach your full potential' crap, but it was worth a shot."

"Then why?" Felicity asks annoyed. 

"Because I love Skye." He says simply. At her blank expression, he continues. "Skye feels like she's on her own. She thinks that there's something wrong with her, that she's inhuman. I wanted to show her that it isn't just her, that she isn't alone in her power."

"Seriously? You're insane!" She shouts. 

"What are your powers Felicity?" He asks her, ignoring her outburst. 

"Perhaps I don't have any." She shots back.

Ward smiles at her, then raises his hand and goes to punch her in the face.

Felicity is still on the floor so she can't move out of the way, so she puts her arm up to protect her. Just then a strange sensation shots through her arm, and Ward has to duck quickly as a giant icicle shots towards him.

He isn't quick enough, though, and the icicle pins his arm to the wall.

He must be in unbearable pain, but he still smiles at her.

"That's new." He says happily. 

Felicity looks at her own arm. 

"What the hell was that!' She feels like shouting. 

Her head feels like it's about to explode, and all she knows is that she needs to get out of there.

She looks at Grant who's still struggling to get the icicle out of his arm. Now's her only chance.

She hesitantly gets up and looks around. She sees a doorway in the corner and walks over to it.

As she reaches the door, Grant calls out to her.

"Tell Skye I said hi." He says.

Felicity shots him a disgusted look and then she pushes the heavy door open. 

The bright sunlight hurts her eyes, and she feels like she's about to pass out from the pain in her head. 

She stumbles forward but collapses to her knees before she can get far.

She hears someone call her name. 

She lifts her head and the last thing she sees is Oliver running towards her. 

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

"Felicity! Felicity please wake up." Oliver says as he hugs her tightly. 

"Oliver, what's wrong." Coulson asks over the coms.

"Felicity's here and she just passed out." Oliver shouts. 

"I'll be there in a minute." Coulson says in between breathes. 

Oliver doesn't know what to do, so he just hugs her tighter. 

Why is she so cold? 

"Oh my god." He hears Coulson say from behind him.

Coulson kneels next to Felicity and checks her pulse. 

"We need to get her out of here." May says worridly, she wasn't far behind Coulson. 

Oliver picks her up gently, and carries her to the van.

He carefully lays her down on the back seat, positioning her head so it lays on his lap.

Coulson looks worridly at his daughter. He wants to make sure she's okay, but he still has a job to do.

"You stay here with Skye, Clint and Natasha." He tells May. "Figure out what happened. Tell Fitz and Jemma to meet us at the foundry."

May gives him a stiff nod and then leaves.

"Can you see anything wrong with her? Any wounds?" Coulson asks Oliver wearily. 

"No. Whatever's wrong isn't visible." Oliver says remarkably calmly.

Coulson nods. He slams his foot onto the accelerator. The sooner they get to the foundry, the better.

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Felicity groans loudly. Her head still hurts, but not nearly as bad as before. 

She tries to sit up, but stong hands hold her down.

"Easy there." Comes a voice she knows well.

"Oliver what's happening? Where am I?" She asks. 

"You're in the foundry. Do you remember what happened?" He asks. 

Felicity rubs her eyes. She tries to sit up again, and this time Oliver doesn't stop her. Instead he helps her sit up and wraps an arm around her waist.

Felicity looks around the room and sees 8 worried pairs of eyes on her. 

"How are you feeling?" Jemma asks as she types something onto her Tablet. 

Felicity looks down and notices several wires connected to her arm.

"Okay, I guess."

"What happened Fliss." Natasha asks.

"I went to look at the Obelisk like we talked about, but I got carried away. It was just there. It felt strange, ya know. It started glowing, so I..."

"Picked it up." Skye finishes.

"Yeah. The next thing i know I wake up in a weird ass looking cave. He said that he knew who I was, and thought I could pick it up, that I was special, whatever the hell that means.

I could have tried to leave, I guess, but I was curious. So I went deeper into the caves and next thing I know the Obelisk starts to open and I'm covered in this weird caccon. 

I managed to get back to the top and, then I guess I fainted."

"The headache kills, doesn't it." Skye says sympathetically. 

Felicity just nods. 

"Who took you there?" Clint asks.

"At first it was Mr. Smith. But then I noticed something weird with his face, it was glitching. Then he took it off, and..." Felicity Skye a sympathetic look. "When you first got here, May told me a little of what's happened to all of you, and she told me about Grant Ward. It was him." She finishes quietly. 

Skye looks pained.

"Did he say why he was doing it?" Oliver asks.

"He said that he didn't want Skye feeling like she was on her own. He said that he didn't want her to feel alone in her power."

"I'm so sorry." Skye says as she turns to Felicity. "This is my fault."

"No it isn't." Felicity says. "I should have known it was a trap."

"It's Wards fault!" May snaps. "Don't any of you dare blame yourselves."

Oliver's grip around Felicity's waist tightens. 

"Where's everyone?" Felicity asks.

"There still at the caves." Fitz answers. "There placing charges around. It's in a remote enough location, so there going to blow it up."

Felicity Is about to say something, when she catches her reflection in one of the cases where Oliver keeps his suite.

"What's happened to my hair?" She says as she gets up and has a better look.

Her hair seems almost white. That's not the only things that changed. Her eyes seem a brighter blue too.

"Felicity." Oliver says gently, but also concerned. "Calm down."  
She's about to ask him what he means, when she looks back at the case.

Ice has covered all of the glass and is starting to spread all over the floor.

Felicity closes her eyes tightly and forces herself to relax. 

She stumbles backwards and walks straight into Oliver. 

He wraps his arms around her protectively.

"It's gona be okay." He tells her.

"Will it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like?   
> What did you think about Ward showing up? Also a sorry to all you skyeward shippers!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets to grip with her powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting earlier this week cause I'm internerless for the weekend :(  
> Heads up, I don't think I wrote Skye and Barry very well in this chapter, I tried but something feels off :( if you can any advice, plz tell me! :)  
> Bare in mind, I have changed a lot about killer frost ;)

"I've got it! Killer frost!"

"We can't call her that, Cisco."

"Why not?"

"Because that's a villains name!" 

"But it sounds so cool!"

"Think of something else!"

Felicity watches Cisco and Caitlin with an amused expression. 

It'd been a month since the.....incident. 

The second Barry heard what was happening, he ran over and said that Felicity should go to STAR labs. 

So there she was, listening to Cisco trying to come up with a codename for her. 

"I quite like killer frost." Skye says. She had come with her to Central city, along with Oliver. Cisco had already made her a suite. "It's better then mine anyway."

"You know just because Cisco calls you Quake, doesn't mean you have to keep it." Felicity says.

Skye shrugs. "He's cute when he's happy."

Felicity looks at her with a raised eyebrow. 

Skye gives her an innocent grin. "What can I say, I love a fellow nerd."

Felicity starts to laugh, something she hasn't done a lot of this last month. 

She was lucky. Skye helped her a lot, and people with powers weren't exacly new to anyone on her team, so it didn't take long for them to get used to it.

The main problem Felicity has is trying to control her power. 

She actually likes her new hair colour. 

Her father and his team, along with rest of team arrow, Clint and Natasha were all back in Starling City forming a plan to take down the Hydra base. 

But for now Oliver was helping Barry out, and Caitlin and Cisco were doing there best for Skye and Felicity. 

"Felicity, I have an idea, but I need you to try something first." Caitlin says as she walks towards them.

"What do you want me to do?" Felicity asks. 

"Well we still don't know the full extent of your powers, so I'm purely speaking hypothetically here. We know that you can create ice out of the water in the atmosphere, and I'm curious about what you can do if there was no moisture there."

"How would you do that?" Felicity asks.

"I've made a room." Cisco says excitedly. "Well technically it's not a room, it's more like a chamber."

"I'd reword that if I was you." Barry says as he runs in. "Oliver might get a bit annoyed at the thought of you inviting his girlfriend into a chamber."

Cisco's eyes go wide.

"Speaking of, where is Oliver?" Felicity asks.

Barry shrugs, but has a wicked grin on his face. "I may have ran him ontop of a building and then ran away."

"Why did you do that?" Skye asks whilst trying to cover up her smile.

"I was bored."

"He's still annoyed because Oliver beat him when they had a competition to see who was a better fighter." Caitlin says.

"I am not!" Barry huffs.

"Any way." Felicity says changing the conversation. "When do you want me to try freezing things in the chamber of doom?"

"Chamber of doom." Cisco ponders aloud. "A bit on the nose but I like it."

"Right now if possible." Caitlin says ignoring Cisco.

"Lets go."

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Felicity finds herself in a 'chamber' about 10 feet wide and 12 feet high with white walls.

There's a type of fan in the corner that Cisco said would be responsible for sucking the moisture out of air.

There'll still be some moisture, but not much.

Felicity closes her eyes and focuses. She thinks about everything Skye and Barry have taught her.

She feels the now famiar tingling run through her arms, but nothing is happening. 

"I'm not getting anything." Felicity shouts. 

"The room has gone significantly colder, but no ice particles have appeared." Caitlins says, her voice echoing slightly in the chamber. "Try making something specific, like an icicle."

"Okay." 

Felicity focuses all of her enegery on her right hand. 

It's more difficult then usual, but a large icicle has started to come out of her hand. 

"You guys seeing this?" Felicity asks.

"Yep." Skye says.

"Okay Felicity, I think that's all we need for now." Caitlin says.

Felicity allows the icicle to drop from her hand and it goes crashing to the floor.

One section of the wall to her side opens up to reveal an angry looking Oliver. 

"What's wrong?" She asks him.

"What are you doing?" He asks tersely. 

"Caitlin wanted to test something, why do you look annoyed?" Felicity asks as she steps out of the chamber.

"I just don't like them running tests amd stuff when I'm not here." He says quietly. 

"Hey, we talked about this. You don't need to be around me all the time." Felicity says carefully. The first week, Oliver rarely left her side. He partly blamed himself with what happened. 

"I know. I just worry, that's all." He says as be wraps an arm around her shoulder as they walk back to the main lab.

"I know, and it's one of the reasons I love you, but you need to relax. I'm probably going to be like this the rest of my life, so you're going to have to leave me alone eventually." Felicity jokes. 

'Not if I have anything to do with it.' Oliver thinks.

"Come on, lets go see what Caitlin has found out." Felicity says.

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

"I think I've finally found out the extent of your powers." Caitlin tells Felicity. "You can minupulate water that's in the air, and turn it into ice. But you also seem to have something in you that I can't quite understand. It's like you have ice in you and you can make transfer that ice onto your hands. I'm still not entirely sure how that's possible, but I still think we can help you control it." Caitlin says hopefully. 

"Thanks Caitlin." Felicity says.

"No problem."

"I have something that may make you feel better." Cisco says with a grin.

He walks over to a box that sits on a table. He opens it up and takes out a blue suite that catches the light so it looks like it's glowing. 

It's in two parts. The one is a fitted, sleeveless top. The second is a long pair of a polymer trousers, also blue.

"Nice." Felicity says as she goes closer and expects the articles of clothing.

"How come yours looks much cooler then mine." Skye moans. "No pun intended." 

 

"It's cool right!" Cisco says excitedly. "I know you said that you find that being too hot can make you feel funny, so that's why I didn't add any sleeves or anything, plus I think it looks good without them. The material is also specially designed so that it retains your body heat, so that you'll stay whatever temperature your body is when you use your powers. The trousers are the same material as Barrys suite, except it's blue not red. What do you think?"

"I think it's awesome." Felicity says happily. "Just one question. Why does it look like it's glowing?"

"That was my contribution." Caitlin says. "I wanted to add a couple of stuff like a tracking device, and something to monitor your vitals. So Cisco managed to shrink them and add them onto the outside so they wouldn't mess with the special material. They do catch the light, but it shouldn't be obvious in the dark."

"Are you gonna try it on then?" Barry asks.

"Definitely."

 

"Wow." Oliver says as he looks at his girlfriend. 

He appreciates that Cisco designed it like that to help Felicity, but he's a big fan of the design for a very different and less noble reason. 

Felicity sends Oliver a look that says I-know-why-you-like-it and turns to Cisco. 

"It's perfect, thank you. I don't know if I'm going to be using it much though?" Felicity says sadly. 

"What? Why not?" Barry asks.

"I don't know how to use these powers properly. What if something happens and I can't control it and I end up hurting someone or worse?"

"Felicity, can we talk to you privately?" Skye says as she sends a look to Barry.

They both walk into the room that houses Barrys treadmill. 

"What's up?" 

"When I found at about my powers, I was petrified. I still am really." Skye tells her. "I know that I can be dangerous, but I'm learning to control it. But I know that I can help people with my powers, the same is true for you."

Barry nods in agreement. 

"But what if something goes wrong?" Felicity says. 

"I'm not saying you should start going out straight away, but you will be able to control your powers Felicity."

"I was lucky." Barry says. "My powers couldn't really effect anyone but me, but I know you Felicity. You love helping people, and these powers is a chance to help people in a completely different way then you usually do."

Felicity thinks for a moment, and then hugs Barry and Skye. 

"Now convincing Oliver to let you leave the foundry is completely other story." Barry says.

Felicity groans and Skye laughs.

!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"Sara is going to teach you how to fight." Oliver says when he and Felicity walk into the hotel room they're staying in. 

"Um, what?" Felicity asks confused. 

Oliver sighs and gestures for them to sit down on the bed.

"I'm not an idiot. I know that, even though you feel cautious now, eventually you're going to want to go out on the streets and fight. I'm not going to try and stop you, but I do have one condition."

"That Sara teaches me how to fight?" 

"Exactly. If something happens and for some reason your powers stop working, I want to know that you'd still be okay."

"That's fair enough. But before I start going out with you guys, I'm gona need some serious training, and not just fighting. I wanna know that I'm not going to accidently freeze someone." Felicity says seriously. 

Oliver chuckles. 

"Besides," he says. "I really want to see you in your suite again."

Felicity rolls her eyes. 

"Who knew me dressing like a Disney Princess would turn you on?" She teases. 

"Disney Princess?" He asks confused. 

"You know, Elsa." At Oliver's blan stare she adds "Seriously? Every time we babysit Sara she makes us watch it!"

"Oh that film. Perhaps we should tell Cisco, he might want to change your name." Oliver says with a smile. 

"Oh god no." Felicity mumbles. 

Oliver chuckles and then leans over Felicity and pins her to the bed.

"You know, you're going to need a lot more exercise from now on."

"Really?" She says as Oliver begins kissing her neck. 

"Uh hu. A lot more. And that I can help with." He says with a wicked grin. 

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"Did you call Oliver and Felicity?" Thea asks Diggle. 

"It went straight to voice mail, so I left a message." He tells her.

"The sooner we deal with this Hydra problem, the better." Roy says.

"I feel sorry for Felicity." Laurel says. "She's got this power now that she didn't ask for. She's about to feel different now."

"She's strong, she'll be able to deal with it." 

Sara says confidently. 

"And she'll have us to help her." Diggle says.

"I hope Natasha's plan works." Roy says. "It's risky."

"I think risky is the only card we have left." Sara tells him, and she's right. They do not have many options left. All they can hope for now is that no one gets killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think? ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

"It was nice meeting you." Caitlin says as she gives Skye a hug.

"You too. Thanks for everything you've done." Skye tells all of Team Flash. 

"We'll keep running tests, and hopefully, eventually, we'll know all there is too know about your powers." Cisco tells her.

Skye smiles at him, which causes Cisco to blush, which causes Barry to smirk.   
"You ready?" Felicity asks Skye as she walk in, followed by Oliver. 

"Yep. Let's go back home and kick some ass." 

"Sorry I can't help." Barry tells him. "We've finally found a lead on the weather wizard, and I don't want to lose him again."

"That's fine, Barry." Oliver tells him. "Besides we have plenty of Felicity's exes there as it is." Oliver adds quietly. 

Felicity sends him a look that tells him that she heard. 

"I hope everything works out okay." Caitlin says as she hugs Felicity. 

Cisco gives them a wave of farewell, and Barry gives them a nod of the head.

"Bye Felicity."

"Bye Barry."

Then they're on there way back home, to face god knows what. 

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

"That was Felicity." Laurel says as she hangs up her phone. "There about 5 minutes away."

"Good. The sooner we deal with this, the sooner we can go to help Bobbi, Mac and Tripp." Hunter says.

"One problem at a time, Hunter." Coulson tells him.

"You think Oliver's gona be okay with this plan?" Thea asks.

"Probably not." Clint says.

"He'll get over it." Natasha says.

"I've finished it." Fitz says as he steps away from the work table. "It should work fine."

 

"Should?" Sara asks sceptically.

 

"Well you didn't exactly give us a lot of time to build it." Jemma says defensively. 

"It'll work." Fitz tells Sara.

"Somebody tell me again why having a machine that stops guns from working will help us?" Diggle says.

"It doesn't just stop them from working." Fitz says defensively. "It'll cause the metal to overheat and it'll burn there hands, as well as making the gun useless. We'll have the advantage, because most people here don't need guns."

"Our arrow heads will be okay though?" Roy asks.

"Yes, they'll be fine." Jemma assures him.

Several minutes later, Oliver, Skye and Felicity arrive. Coulson is the one to explain the plan.

"So the plan is to, basically, invade the hydra base and hope that we don't get killed?" Felicity says sceptically. 

"Well when you say it like that, it sounds like a bad plan." Natasha tells her. 

"If we can get into there servers, we'll be able to get enough evidence to hand over to the Government. If we do that then maybe they'll actually realise that Hydra is evil and they'll have enough evidence to arrest some of the key players." Clint says. 

"Since when did you start handing over things to the government willingly?" Felicity asks him with a raised eyebrow. 

"This thing us bigger then us. And as much as I hate to admit it, we do need them."

"Lyla also said that if we can produce enough evidence, argus will be able to arrest some people." Diggle adds.  
Oliver, who had been silent, finally speaks up.

"When do we start?"

!?!?!?!?!?!?

Felicity and Skye are waiting in the van. Well more like banished to the van. 

Jemma and Fitz are happily sitting in the van with them, monitoring the coms. 

Everyone, except Felicity and Skye, agreed that it would be best if they stayed behind as back up. What no one said was that they didn't want them to lose control of there powers in the middle of a fight.

So there they were, waiting. 

It was the middle of the night. They decided that this would be the best time to attack.

Felicity had managed to hack into the security cameras, and they were all watching.

Diggle walks in with Laurel. Diggle has Fitz device in his hand, he's waiting before he uses it.

Laurel looks around the lobby. There's only 2 receptionists and 1 guard pacing back and forth. All of them staring intently at Her and Dig.

"Hey man." Diggle says cheerily. "Our car just broke down, and none of us have a signal on our phones. You mind if we use your landline."

"I'm sorry. I'm not permitted to allow any non employee to use the phone." The women behind the desk says automatically.

"Well that's a shame." Laurel says. "Now?"

"I think now's a good time." Diggle tells her.

"A good time to do what?" The security guard asks them. He's started to walk closer to them, he's started to draw his weapon. 

"To do this." Dig says as he takes the circular device Fitz made and slams his thumb down on the button that's on the side.The security guard cries out in pain as throws his gun to the floor. His hand has been burnt.

"I wanted it to explode." Fitz mumbles. 

Dig runs over to the guard and easily knocks him out with a blow to the head.

Laurel reaches into her pocket and pulls out a short stick. She shakes it slightly and it extends to a full sized boa staff.

She leaps over the desk and sweeps the 2 receptionists off there feet in one swift move.

She throws a small tranq dart into the womans neck and turns to the other receptionist. 

He's already on his feet, and he's drawn a large knife.

He lunges towards her, but Laurel manages to dodge the blow. She grabs the arm that has the knife, and painfully twists him arm backwards. 

He cries out and drops the knife.

While he's momentarily distracted, Laurel wraps her arm around his neck, and waits for him to pass out.

"You okay?" Dig asks her.

"I'm fine. We're clear." She calls into her coms.

Oliver, Clint, Natasha, May, Coulson, Hunter, Thea, Roy and Sara walk in.

"Where to now?" Roy asks.

"The main computers are on the fourth floor." Jemma says over the coms. "Remember the device that stops the guns, only work for about a 100 yard radius, and you only have 3, so don't go into more groups then that." Jemma reminds them.

"We know." Hunter says. 

"Black Canary, Speedy, Arsenal and Dig take the stairs to the fourth floor. I want you to do a quick sweep of each floor and take out anyone you come across.We don't want any unexpected surprises." Coulson tells them.

They give him a nod and then take off. 

"The rest of us, were going the easy way." He says as he starts to walk towards the elevator. When they're inside he carries on talking. "I want Hawkeye, Widow, Hunter and May to do a full search of the fourth floor. The rest of us will find the computers and get the information that we need. Understand?"

"Understood." They all mumble.

The second the doors open, Natasha steps out and throws a knife at an agent that was running towards them. She runs forward and does a round house kick that sends his flying across the room.

Clint, May and Hunter follow her down the hallway.

"You should find the room down the hallway, 3rd door on the right." Fitz tells them.

"Got it." Sara tells him.

They start running down the hall. 

4 agents come running towards them. Oliver takes down 2 with tranq filled arrows. Sara kicks one in the stomach and sends him crashing towards the wall.

The last one is looking at his gun wondering why it isn't working. Coulson takes him out easily enough with a simple punch. 

"I guess they don't burn you if you're wearing gloves." Coulson says as they carry on running.

"In here." Sara says as she kicks open a door.

She ducks just in time to avoid a knife that was thrown towards her head. 

Oliver takes him down, whilst Sara deals with another agent. 

"We're clear." Oliver says.

"For now." Coulson mumbles as he starts on the computers.

Skye and Felicity start giving him instructions whilst Sara gets the information Ras wanted.  Oliver stands guard by the door.

"How's everyone doing?" He asks over the coms.

"We're doing fine." Natasha grunts out.

"We've run into a slight problem." Roy pants out.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asks.

"There are a lot more people here then we originally thought." Diggle grunts out.

"What floor are you on?" Felicity asks. "We lost visual 5 minutes ago."

"Third!"

"We'll be there in 3 minutes." Skye say.

"We?" Oliver asks.

"I'm going." Felicity says. "And now is not the time to argue with me."

"Fine. Just be safe."

"You too."

 

Felicity and Skye go running into the building just as a hydra agent runs out of the elevator. 

Skye throws her arm out and it causes him to be thrown off his feet into the wall.

"Nice." Felicity says appreciatively as they run past his unconscious form.

"Thanks." Skye says happily. 

They run up the stairs and don't meet anyone. They burst through the door at the third floor. 

Unconscious forms are everywhere. 

Dig, Roy, Thea and Laurel have been busy. 

"This way." Felicity says gesturing towards the noise that's coming from down the hall.

They run into the hallway and see straight away what the problem is. 

There about 20 hydra agents surrounding everyone. 

Felicity notices Laurel's canary cry lying on the floor, broken.

There doing there best fighting the agents off, but there outnumber. Felicity creates an icicle in each hand and throws them into the shoulder of 2 agents that were flanking Roy. 

"Thanks." He shouts as he knocks out the now pinned to the wall agents.

"No problem."

Skye is throwing invisible energy across the room which is knocking out guards.

An agent comes running towards Felicity. She throws her arms down, and the floor in front of him gets coated in ice. He tries to stop, but he's not fast enough, and goes skidding across the floor. 

She kicks her leg out and kicks him in the face as he falls to the floor.

She throws more icicles and Laurel goes around knocking, the same agents, unconscious. 

Soon all of the agents are lying on the floor (or pinned to the wall) unconscious. 

"Were clear." Diggle shouts in the coms.

"We're good." Clint says back. 

"We've got all of the information we need." Coulson says. "Meet you all in the van."

Felicity's about to reply, when she hears clapping from behind her.

They all turn around, Thea and Roy with there bows drawn.

Skye stiffens. "What the hell do you want." She spits out. 

"No need to be hostile. I come in peace." Grant says sarcastically. 

"What do you want?" Skye asks him.

"I wanted to see you. I'm glad you're friends with Felicity. You understand why I did it, don't you. I did it for you." He tells her.

Skye looks at Felicity and gives her a nod. Felicity smiles back.

They both turn towards him, and as fast as lighting, Felicity throws a icicle through his shoulder, And Skye throws out her arm, pushing him to the wall.

"You're insane." Skye says simply.

They all walk past him as they leave the floor. 

Diggle seems to pause and thinks for a moment. He turns around quickly and punches Grant square in the face.

"That's for endangering my sister." He says.

Felicity wraps her arm around his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Any time." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please let me know ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The last chapter! A HUGE thank you to everyone's who's read, left a kudos, and commented! This was my first fanfic I ever posted, and you've all been AMAZING! I love you all so much!

"Oh for gods sake, we're fine!" Skye shouts annoyed.

"I have to run tests." Jemma says calmly. 

Felicity shares a look with Skye. The second they got back, Jemma and Fitz had insisted on running tests. 

"You were amazing." Diggle says approvingly. "Remind me to never piss you guys off. You could either kill me, or bankrupt me."

"And don't you forget it." Skye says as she gives Felicity a high five. 

Felicity bites back a laugh.

"I bet Elsa can't do that." She says happily. At everyones, bar Olivers, confused look, she mumbles "private joke."

"I have good news." Coulson announces as he walks dowm the stairs. "I gave the government the information we gathered, and they agree that Hydra is a threat, and have sent a team to go secure the Hydra building in Starling. Hunter, May, Clint and Natasha have gone to meet them there."

"It's over?" Felicity asks hopefully. 

Coulson hugs her tightly. 

"It's over." He tells her. "Can I talk to you privately?"

"What is it?" She asks him when they're on there own upstairs. 

"Well we have to go soon, and I just wanted to talk to you first."

"About what?"

"I love you Felicity. I know I've been a crap father, but I do love you, more then you could possibly imagine. And I know that our relationship will never go back to what it was, but I need to try Felicity. That is, if you're okay with that?"

"I'm very okay with that." 

"I have to go and sort out this business with Bobbi and Tripp, but after I wouldn't mind a proper visit. 

Just me this time, not everyone on my team."

Felicity hugs him tightly. "Come back safe."

"I'll do my best. And Felicity? That Oliver kid isn't too bad."

Felicity pulls back. "I have your approval?" 

"Not so much as my approval. More of a 'I can live with it' kinda thing." He tells her.

She laughs. "Bye daddy."

"Bye baby."

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Oliver and Felicity were sitting alone in the foundry. 

The rest of team arrow had gone home after team S.H.I.E.L.D. left. She had a funny feeling that this wouldn't be the last time the two teams met though. 

"Turns out the information Ras wanted was the ware abouts of a man called Damian Dhark." Felicity tells Oliver.

She couldn't resist not looking, and had checked the usb before Sara haf left.

"I have no idea who that is." Oliver says.

"Neither do I, but it must be important to Ras."

Oliver shrugs. "I'm just glad this is all over. Things can finally go back to normal."

"Well, as normal as things can go for us." 

Oliver chuckles lightly.

"Thank you, Oliver." Felicity tells him seriously.

"For what?" 

"For not treating my differently. I know it must have be difficult for you, seeing me with powers. Not exacly a normal challenge couples have to deal with."

"Hey, you're still the same amazing person you always were, and my love for you will never change, no matter what. Besides, normal is overrated."

Felicty wraps her hand around his arm, and pulls him close to her. He kisses her passionately. 

"You know there's something I've been meaning to ask you. " Oliver tells her after a few minutes.

"There is?" She asks him. 

"Yeah." He says as he walks over to the desk and opens a draw. He pulls out a small velvet box and walks back towards Felicity. He kneels on one knee in front of her.

"Felicity Meghan Smoak Coulson, would you give me the honour of giving you another surname?" He asks her as he opens up the box to reveal a modestly sized, but beautifully designed emerald on a silver ring.

Felicity kisses him.

"I take that as a yes?" He tells her. 

"Of course it's a yes." She tells him. "It will always be a yes."

 

!?!?!?!?!?!

Felicity turns around slowly admiring her dress. It has a fitted lace bodice, and the bottom flows gracefully from her hips.

"You look so beautiful." Dona says tearfully. 

"Mom, please stop crying." Felicity pleads. Dona had already redone her makeup several times because she kept tearing up when she looked at her daughter.

"Everything's ready." Natasha tells her.

Felicity looks over at her bridesmaids and smiles. Natasha, Thea, Caitlin and Sara all look amazing in there red gowns. 

Laurel leads Dona out to take her place, and the rest of the girls wait outside for Felicity. 

Coulson walks up to her, and entwines his arm with hers.

Felicity smiles and looks up at her father. She groans loudly.

"Seriously? You're crying too?"

"I'm not crying!" Coulson huffs out. "I'm just so proud of you. How did I manage to get such an amazingly beautiful daughter?"

"I think I get it from mom." Felicity jokes.

"Probably. Now lets do this thing before I change my mind and kidnap you and hide you from Queen." Coulson says seriously.

Felicity leans up and kisses him on the cheek. 

They walk slowly down the aisle. Olivers face lights up the second he sees his soon to be wife.

He looks at Felicity with such love, that Felicitys knees feel weak.

She looks around her and smiles. She's surrounded be people she loves, and who love her.

At her side is her father who's she's started to trust again.

And in front of her is the man of her dreams. A man she loves so much it hurts.

A long and uncertain paths lays before both of them, but she knows, as long as she has him, and he has her, they'll be fine.

They'll be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like how it all ended? Please let me know one last time what you thought ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more then one chapter! I dont know whether anyone will like this... Lol


End file.
